The Stranger
by Mysteryfan17
Summary: A rare, peaceful day is disrupted by a hit-and-run that nearly costs Conan his life. Was it really an accident, or is it something more sinister? And who's the mystery girl and what are her intentions? Secrets will be uncovered and new ones made.
1. A RunIn with Fate

"Bye Conan-kun."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye guys."

Conan waves to his friends, then turns and sets out toward home. Ran had told him she had something special to show him before supper and wanted him to be home early. At least she was smiling again. He knows it will only be a matter of time before she begins to worry about him, or rather, Shinichi, and he will have to call her using his bowtie.

He stops at an intersection and waits for the light to change. Feeling like he is being watched, he looks around and sees a teenage girl with long brown hair and glasses staring at him from the open door of the corner shop. She looks like a foreigner, so she must think it's odd for a kid his age to be alone. She turns back to look at a notebook in her hand, then speaks to someone just inside the building. Conan shrugs his shoulders and turns back to see the light change. He figures the girl is some lost tourist, based on the slightly oversized bag she had over her shoulder, but she seems to have gotten the help she needed, so he heads across the street.

* * *

"Is that the target?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Will this plan work?"

"Of course it will, just don't stop, but don't miss, no matter what."

"I don't miss."

* * *

"Hey!"

Conan glances to his left as he reaches the center of the street to see who is yelling, then, at the same time, he hears running footsteps from behind. He starts to turn the rest of the way around, but doesn't get the chance. He feels himself lifted up from behind and carried across the rest of the street.

Right when he sees the sidewalk below him, the arms around him tighten and everything goes sideways. The next few seconds are a blur of motion and the sounds of yelling and squealing tires. When they land, they roll and the person holding him ends up leaning almost on top of him with their arms still wrapped around him. He struggles to get out from under the person and, upon getting a look at the person's face, he is shocked to see that it is the same brown-haired girl that had been staring at him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but it is my first fic and I wanted to give a bit of a teaser... plus it seemed longer when I was typing it... and I type slow. Please tell me what you think. This actually started based on a dream I had some time ago (so only the idea is mine, I own nothing else), but recently I started typing it out for a different site and decided to add it here too. That being said, this is not all I have, but I would like to see some feedback/interest before I post more here. Thank you.**

**A/N 2: The chapters do get longer as the story goes so don't think that this short chapter is the length of the rest. Please read, enjoy and...let me know what you think. I'd love to know what you guesses and speculations are, this is a case fic. Thanks.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	2. Waiting

Chapter 2

Conan looks around at the people standing nearby, not doing anything, just staring at the two of them. He eyes fall again on the girl that is still holding him, with her head lying next to the metal pole of the street sign. He is about to yell at the crowd to call for an ambulance and the police when a shadow falls over him.

"Boy, are you ok?"

Conan looks up as a middle-aged man kneels beside the two of them. He places a knapsack on the sidewalk next to them and reaches down, gently moving the girl's arms to allow Conan to get free.

"Thanks," says Conan as he sits up and quickly turns to check the girl. He touches her neck while reaching for his cell phone. With a relieved sigh at feeling a pulse, he calls 110 and tells them there has been an accident, but just as he provides the street location, his phone dies. Kicking himself for not remembering to charge it the night before, he turns to the man still kneeling next to him.

"Call the police and let them know exactly what happened," Conan tells the man, "Give them any information you can think of. Quickly!"

Conan scans the area, taking in as much as he can, from the people standing beside the cars he had just crossed in front of to the customers from the nearby stores, resting on a group of 5 or 6 walking up to them with one woman holding a video camera. He is about to go over to them when the sound of an ambulance causes him to turn. The paramedics jump out and one heads right to the girl while the other asks the man next to her if she was the only victim.

"No," the man says, shaking his head, "that boy with the glasses was in her arms when the car hit her."

While the girl is loaded into the ambulance, the second medic kneels next to Conan and looks him over. "Well, you look ok, but you will have to come with us…"

Conan knows he shouldn't just leave but there is no way he can avoid being guided over to the ambulance. As he is being put in, he notices a familiar red car pull up, and Takagi and Sato climb out.

"Takagi-kei…" he begins to call out, but the doors close and the ambulance pulls away.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ran looks out the window of the Mouri Detective Agency, hoping to see the boy she and her father were taking care of. "I'm sure I told Conan to be back early."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably playing with his friends and just lost track of time. We should forget about going and just stay home tonight."

Ran looked at her father and sighed. He was grumpy because she had refused to let him stay and watch the new Yoko Okino special. Her friend Sonoko had set up a chance for them to visit a new exhibit at the history museum before it was open to the public, followed by dinner with the man who was donating several pieces from his private collection. She had only told him to be home early, knowing that if she had told Conan any more then that, he would most likely figure it out and ruin the surprise. Ran smiled, thinking how clever Conan was, how much like Shinichi…but that was from Shinichi teaching him so much.

"I'm going to call around, maybe he stopped at one of his friend's house."

"Suit yourself," says Mouri, going back to watching the TV and downing yet another beer just as a commercial comes on for the special later that night. "YOKO!"

"Dad, you are hopeless," mutters Ran as she goes to get the phone. Just before she touches it, it rings. '_It must be Conan,_' Ran thinks, picking up the receiver. "Conan?"

"_Hello? Is this the Mouri Detective Agency?"_

'_Guess it's not Conan,'_ thinks Ran. "Yes it is, how may we help you?"

"_This is Beika General Hospital, we brought in a young boy by the name of Edogowa, and he asked me to call you…"_

The TV her dad is watching suddenly cuts to a news piece.

**"Details are sketchy about the hit-and-run car, but it has been confirmed that the victims were a teenage girl and a young boy although neither identities have been released until the families are notified. Eyewitnesses say that one was unconscious but both were taken to nearby Beika General…"**

Ran's heart misses a beat. '_No, not again. He was shot once and almost died, what now?'_ She had not heard the rest of what the man on the phone said, instead she cut in, "Tell him we are on our way," Hanging up the phone, she runs over to her dad and grabs his arm. "Let's go!"

"What, I thought we were waiting for the brat to get here before we left for the museum."

"That was the hospital; they said Conan was there so that's where we are going."

* * *

Conan looks out the window of the hospital room he had been left in after the doctor had checked him for any serious injuries. Now, waiting for word on the girl, he wonders if the orderly had called the Mouri's yet. He still has Shinichi's phone, but he knows that Ran will question him about it. He is about to go out and use the payphone to call them himself when the door opens and the doctor enters.

"We put the young lady in the next room. She will be just fine…"

"Has she regained consciousness yet?"

"Well, no…" The doctor says with a look of surprise.

'_Oops, that was a bit too much,' _thinks Conan, _'Act more like a kid'_

"May I see her?" asks Conan with as much childlike charm he can muster. "Please?"

The doctor is a little taken aback by the quick change, but he takes Conan into the next room. Still playing the part of a kid, Conan drags a chair over to the side of the bed and climbs up, sliding his hand into hers. "I'll stay here with her 'til she wakes up. I want to thank her." _'And find out how she got to me so fast.'_

"I suppose it's OK, just don't disturb her but call me when she wakes up, promise."

"Eh," Conan says quietly, nodding up at the doctor before turning his gaze back to the girl as the doctor leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N Hope this is OK. I got my first review and just couldn't help adding a second chapter much sooner than planned, just as a thanks. I highly doubt I will be this fast with the later chapters, but I hope you enjoyed this, and please be patient with me. Let me know what you think. Please and Thank You.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	3. What Happened?

Chapter 3

After a cab ride that seemed to take forever, Ran and her dad finally reach the hospital. Ran runs right in and asks for Conan's room when she hears a familiar voice. Looking over, she sees Inspector Megure speaking with Takagi down the hall. Unable to make out what they are saying, she heads over just when Sato comes out of the room.

"Well?" Megure asks Sato, and when she shakes her head, "So no change."

Ran feels her dad put his hand on her shoulder, "Conan, please be ok." Rushing forward, she bursts in the room, dodging past Megure and the others.

"Conan…"

"Uh, Ran-neechan."

Ran stops short, seeing Conan, not lying on a bed as she had feared, but sitting next to it, hold the hand of a girl that looks about her age. Her dad marches past her and stands beside Conan, raising his fist to bring down on the top of his head.

"Co..nan..."

"Wait, Mouri-kun."

"Megure-keibu. What happened? We got a call that said Conan was brought in, and then the news said something about a hit and run…I…"

Ran's voice trails off as Conan quietly sighs.

"She ran out into the street and grabbed me from behind. I'm not sure what happened until we landed on the sidewalk, but she had hit her head on the pole and has been unconscious since.

"If it's just a hit-and-run, why are you here?" Mouri asks, fist still hovering over Conan's head.

"Because thanks to a videotape provided by some tourists who were nearby, we don't believe it was, as you say, 'just a hit-and-run'." Megure says, nodding to Takagi.

Takagi steps forward, flips open his notebook and reads from it.

"Upon arriving at the scene I heard my name; looking in that direction, I saw the ambulance pull away and a man standing by the corner with a cell phone in his hand. I approached him, while Sato-san spoke to a group walking toward the man. He said he wasn't the one who called out but he had seen what happened. He said a car had pulled out suddenly and headed straight for the intersection on the wrong side of the road. A young boy - Conan-kun - was halfway across when the girl ran into the street and grabbed him. The car sideswiped her, sending both to the ground. He said the car turned right, hugging the curb, and never even hit the brakes. He approached the two and found the boy pinned under the girl so he helped him up. He said the boy touched the girl's neck and made a call, but after his phone apparently died, the boy, quote, 'ordered me to call the police and tell them everything I could think of.' In the meantime, his wife, who had taken the video camera he had been using, had told Sato-san that she thought her husband might have gotten some on film."

"In fact, he had caught quite a bit," Sato adds. "From before the car pulls out to right after it flees. It also seems that the car actually swerved just prior to impact."

"Well, that's good," interrupts Mouri, "that means they tried to avoid it, even though they fled the scene."

"If that were the case," Sato continues, "we would have turned it over to the traffic division."

"Wait, so…" Ran looks from Sato to Takagi, not daring to believe what she is hearing.

"The car swerved toward the two of them." Megure put in. "They would have both been out of the way and unharmed otherwise."

"But…why?" Ran asked, fearing the answer.

"We haven't established a motive," Megure says before glancing over at Conan, who appears to be more interested in the girl than the conversation. Despite this, he drops his voice a little as he continues, "but it's possible that it has to do with revenge."

"WHAT?‼" Mouri yells.

The door opens and a nurse walks in. She frowns at the group and tells them to leave the room so as not to disturb the patients. Once everyone steps outside, Ran taking one last look at Conan, still next to the bed, and closes the door, Megure continues.

"Nothing definite yet, but since the video shows that the driver was intentionally trying to hit them, we have to look into that possibility. We are checking on all criminals that you have helped convict, as well as those that Conan and his friends have done on their own."

"Could this really be related to one of dad's cases?"

"While we've confirmed that the most threatening suspects are still behind bars, we are also looking into the possibility of family members that might be holding a grudge..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that I still have people reading, this is a bit shorter, but it would not let me break it up anywhere else. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	4. More Questions

Chapter 4

"Heiji, are you here?"

Kazuha steps into the house, removing her shoes when Heiji's mom steps into view.

"Oh, Kazuha, nice to see you. I'm afraid Hei-chan took off about an hour ago. He had been watching TV when a news report came on. I don't know what it was about, but he suddenly tried calling someone, he became extremely agitated when whoever it was never picked up. After a while he ran upstairs and when he came down, he had that look in his eyes, and he had his duffle bag with him. I asked him what was wrong, and he only said that a friend might be in trouble and took off, saying he would call when he got there."

"But we still have school tomorrow, do you think he will…" Kazuha stops, _'That ahou, going off like that.'_

"I didn't get the impression this was a quick trip, but with vacation next week, I don't know when he will get back," Shizuka offers the young girl a smile, and, as though reading her mind, adds, "but if it makes you feel any better, I do know where he is going."

"What! Where!" asks Kazuha.

Shizuka's smile gets a little bigger as she says one word, "Tokyo."

* * *

'_I can't believe this, that car does turn right toward us. But if it was intentio__n__al, why go for me? It can't be one of the old man's cases, cause the target would be him. Unless, the culprit figured that going for the kid would hurt him more…not in his case. I think he's madder at me than the driver right now. But how could that girl have got into the street and grabbed me so quickly. I barely had time to register the car coming until after she almost had us to the sidewalk…AARRGGG, this is NOT making sense.'_

Conan had barely managed to convince Ran to let him stay at the hospital, using a mixture of childlike pleading and by pointing out that if it were not for her, he would be the one in the bed, and he wasn't gonna leave until she was better. One nurse seemed to have taken pity on the boy's situation and stepped in, promising to check in on them every so often as well as maintaining his status as a patient so he could use the free bed in the room. Since the doctor had yet to sign the release form, she signed off on the records to show him as being 'under observation' adding that as an accident victim, it was 'just in case'. Ran had finally left, saying that she would call the school to let them know he would not be there the next day, but that she would stop by with a change of clothes in the morning.

Now lying in the second bed between the girl's and the window, Conan is continuing to puzzle over the events of that afternoon. The clock had read 1 am last time he looked at it, but he knows it must be much later by now. He finds himself listening to the steady beeps from the heart monitor and glances over at the still form in the other bed. Her right leg had been elevated and wrapped up due to some swelling that most likely came from the impact with the car itself, while her head had a white bandage over the bump from the pole. Otherwise, she, like him, only had a few scrapes.

'_I just hope that she is OK. I would think that someone able to outrun a car would have been able to stop themselves from going headfirst into a pole. Of course, maybe the whole thing was just luck…NO, she knew. She had to. She never said a word to me, no warning, no 'Look out,' nothing. Something is not right here…' _

The door opens and Conan quickly feigns sleep. He hears the footsteps and is immediately able to distinguish them as being the nurse that stepped in on his behalf. Her footsteps stop by the girl's bed first, most likely checking her IV, and then Conan senses her standing beside him. He groans and rolls over to face the window, hoping that she can't tell he's faking. When the footsteps leave and the door closes, Conan sighs before resigning himself to actually try to go to sleep and figure it out in the morning.

* * *

'_Still no answer, and figures the stupid plane gets delayed. Visiting hours long over…why won't he answer the phone! I could drop by the Agency, but if it is him I doubt anyone will be there, at least no one sober enough to tell me what happened. Hmmm, I guess I could stop at the professor's house, he would know.'_

The dark-skinned teenage boy adjusts his bag, gets in a taxi and heads toward Agasa's house, hoping for good news on his friend, secretly hoping his trip is for naught and the news was talking about someone besides his best friend.

* * *

Back in the hospital room, a pair of blue eyes open and look around. Confused at how fuzzy everything is, the eyes search the room, finally coming to rest on the form in the next bed, unable to make out much besides the dark hair in the moonlight. Concern is forming in the eyes at the small size of the sleeping form, when the door opens and a nurse walks in.

"Oh, you're finally awake." the nurse whispers.

"Mmm," the girl blinks, and stares at the nurse as she comes around to the side of the bed. Finally, seeming to only just now understand her, she starts asking, "Where am I? What happened? Who…?"

"Calm down," the nurse says, holding one hand up and placing a finger in front of her lips, "you're in the hospital. You were hit by a car."

"Sorry. What about the kid there? Is he OK?"

"Yes," the nurse smiles, "His name is Conan, and he's fine thanks to you. He just wanted to stay with you to make sure you were ok, but I say we let him sleep. You should try to go to sleep for now too; the doctor will talk to you in the morning."

"Umm," The girl hesitates for a moment, then asks, "but, who…"

"No more talking. Your body needs to heal. Go to sleep and you can ask questions in the morning. "

With that, the nurse turns and heads for the door, leaving the girl with her unanswered question. She looks over at the boy, hoping that her questions can be answered.

* * *

"Pathetic."

"Don't blame me, she was…"

"I don't want excuses. We need to revise our plan, seeing as she is now in a hospital; we need to get her, and soon."

"What about the boy?"

"Him too, of course. We can still salvage some part of the original plan," The speaker listens to a female voice from his earpiece for a moment then smiles, "In fact, these events may even turn things in our favor."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems the boy has insisted he won't leave her 'til she's recovered. Isn't that sweet of him?" The smile on the speaker's face is now matched by his companion.

* * *

**A/N: Hi and thank you for the reviews. As requested, I have continued and I WILL finish it...but it will be longer than planned as far as the story itself, and so I will try to make the chapters a little longer as well. The one anonymous review I got from **eyeinthesky ()** asked about the girl's identity...well, that is part of the mystery, but your guess of Aoko was neat...and actually...well, I can't ruin it. If any of you want to continue to throw out ideas, the main story is still in my head, but if you have any suggestions, I will consider them. You have my word.**

**I have responded to some of the other reviews that commented on something, but I want to thank the rest of you as well...considering you are on a short list; **1412 karasu **and **StevenChina,** thanks for your comments and questions...keep them up. To** Chu-Chan (It kept taking you out with the xX.'s, I don't know why), AkemiXchan, **and **elsey951 **here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks also to those of you that have alerted and favorited this story, it means so much to me. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Thank you for reading.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	5. Morning News

Chapter 5

Ran arrives at the hospital and heads straight for the room that Conan and his mysterious rescuer are in. She enters quietly, noticing that both are sound asleep.

'_Knowing Conan, I doubt he slept much after what happened.__'_ Placing a bag with two sets of clean clothes in it on the chair, Ran looks over at the girl again._ 'I hope my clothes fit her, we look about the same size. Funny, her hair is similar too, maybe a bit lighter. Well, I'll stop here after school and check in, maybe by then…'_

With that, Ran slips silently out of the room, careful not to wake the two sleeping patients.

* * *

Conan opens his eyes and sees the sun streaming in the window. It takes a moment to remember the events of the day before; when he does, he quickly looks over at the girl. He notices the rumpled sheets and figures that she must have moved in her sleep, or else she had woken up at some point in the night. He sees the bag of clothes and realizes he also missed Ran stopping by. He changes his clothes before getting back in the chair he was in yesterday. Still tying to piece everything together despite his grogginess, he has nearly fallen asleep with his head resting on his folded arms when the door swings open.

"Kudo, what happened? I been callin' you since yesterday, so have the decency to pick up your phone…"

"Oi, Hattori, quiet down, will you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well if you had answered your phone I wouldn'ta had to fly out here. The updated news said the car was a black foreign model, but they didn't say what kind."

"Don't worry, it wasn't them. At least…it wasn't a Porsche. And would you keep your voice down."

"Fine," Heiji lowers his voice while leaning down to allow them to continue talking, "So, are you sure it's not related to you?"

"I'm not sure it's not," Conan answers with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, some nearby tourists caught it on video; the car swerved _toward_ us, so it's believed to have been intentional. The question is who, and is it related to one of the cases I've solved or is it a retaliation against 'Sleeping Kogoro'. Megure hasn't found any likely suspects yet."

"Sooo…you're still here…why?"

"Cause that girl ran into the street to get me out of the way, and as a result,…" Conan waves his hand at her, allowing Heiji to see for himself.

"That _still_ doesn't explain why you are still here and not out looking for the culprit."

"It was late and the only way to stay was as a patient 'under observation'; by now the nurse that signed the order has probably left already, and besides I need to make sure she's OK."

"Come on Kudo, you can't seriously think that this is somehow your fault."

"Would you stop that? What if she hears you? Or what if a doctor or someone comes in? I mean it, Hattori, so help me…"

"Look who's talking. You don't think calling me Hattori would be just as confusing to anyone who accidentally overhears us?" Heiji says with a smirk.

Conan only gives him a withering glare before turning his attention back to the girl.

"Fine, tell you what, while you're stuck here I'll go see if I can find out anything that might give us a lead. 'Kay… _Kudo_," Heiji finishes with a grin, but whispers the last word. The kid may be paranoid about it, but that didn't mean he wasn't right about people walking in and overhearing something.

Conan doesn't turn his head, but the sound he makes is a mixture of annoyance and gratitude that few people could recognize let alone pull off. Heiji gives Conan a quick touch on the shoulder, partly to let him know he was leaving and partly to reassure himself that he was indeed ok, before leaving the room, sparing a quick look at the sleeping girl on the bed. He knew that when she woke up he had to thank her for saving Conan like she did, but only if she apologized for making him blame himself.

* * *

"Kaito, what are you reading?"

"The newspaper."

"Not another Kid heist."

"Nope, no notes this time, Aoko."

"That a fact? Perhaps he is merely looking for a new jewel on display in the area."

"Hakuba-kun, will you stop that, you know very well that he is NOT Kid."

"What's that?"

"I already said it's a newspaper, Hakuba-kun. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"No, that article."

Hakuba Saguru points to an article on the back and Kaito turns the paper over to see what it is about. The title was 'Teen Girl Saves Kid from Hit and Run.' Just under it, a picture of an intersection, with police officers interviewing the crowd. The short story reads, '_A mystery teen dashed into the street and grabbed a little boy in the way of a car going down the wrong side of the street. Police have not released the names of the victims yet, but eyewitnesses say that the girl had long brown hair, while the boy had short hair and both were wearing glasses. One person even claimed the boy checked the girl and, after making a phone call, told him to call the police and tell them what he saw. The girl, however, was lifted in the ambulance and was apparently unresponsive at the time. Both were taken to Beika General Hospital, but their conditions have not been disclosed. {No other information available at time of print.} _

"Oooh, so some jerk decided not to wait for the light and a girl got hurt because of it," Aoko says.

"It seems so, but the child ordering the adult around reminds me of a case when a young boy, Edogawa Conan, figured out how to reveal a murderer and talked the rest of our group, almost exclusively detectives, into going along with it. I believe he is the same boy that has stopped Kaitou Kid on a number of occasions in my absence." At this, Saguru glances up from the paper and makes eye contact with Kaito. A crack of wood on the desk between them cause them to both look over at Aoko.

"Would you two stop with the staring contest, class is about to start."

* * *

A few hours after Heiji left, the girl stirs and opens her eyes. She is startled by the quick movement as a small figure jumps from the chair next to her and heads for the door.

"Wait, please don't leave…Conan?"

The figure stops with their hand on the knob, turning around slowly. The girl blinks several times, wiping her eyes, before the small figure comes closer, still nothing more than a blur, except for a glint of sunlight that she figures are from a pair of glasses. The figure reaches up onto the small bedside table and grabs something, then passes it to her.

"Here," says a small voice, "These may help; they're a strong prescription, so you must not be able to see much without them."

"Thank you."

She takes the glasses and puts them on, bringing everything into focus. The young boy was indeed wearing glasses himself, _'Since he wears glasses, that's why he would know about prescriptions.' _He seems confused, a bit apprehensive, and…inquisitive, maybe: his gaze, those sharp blue eyes, seemed to be studying her. After a moment, unable to take it anymore, she finally finds her voice, asking the question the nurse hadn't given her a chance to last night, at the same time he speaks again.

"Who am I?"  
"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: OK, most of what I know about Saguru comes from the Sunset Mansion Case (where I know Aoko from…although I did watch the subbed version of Magic Kaito episode 1, no Saguru meant no interaction between the three of them) and the Detective Koushien. The rest I gleaned from fanfics, so if they are too far off please let me know. I am also going to give Saguru more of a past, so he may not be 100%, and some of it may be off, or not even canon, but I will try to keep them close to normal.**

**Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but we had a friend over so things have been a little crazy. A few more chapters and hopefully they will get longer, please bear with me. Thanks.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	6. Getting Some Answers

Chapter 6

"Oh, so the nurse spoke to you last night when you woke up."

"Yeah, that's why I decided to guess that it was you, even though I couldn't see well," the girl raises her hand and taps her glasses. "But she left when I tried to ask her about me, so…"

"So you decided to ask the first person you saw and didn't want me to leave."

"Well…yes, exactly. You're pretty perceptive for such a young boy…oh, I mean," the girl pauses and looks away.

The two of them had been talking for almost a half hour, and during that time the girl continually slipped into speaking to the boy as if he wasn't just a little kid. Each time one of them went off and said something complicated they automatically stopped for a moment. The girl would look away, seemingly embarrassed at the use of large words or phrases, while the boy would just take it in stride. If his speech changed, or he asked an odd question, the girl noticed his eyes would widen a bit, but then he would make a remark like, 'That's what they say on TV.' or 'So-and-so says that all the time.' and then just laugh.

"I'm sorry again for scaring you."

"No, I wasn't scared; I was actually going to tell the doctor you were awake. Oh, I ought to do that now."

As Conan slides to the floor, the door opens and a doctor walks in with Inspector Megure close behind him. They both look at the no-longer-unconscious patient and start asking questions over each other.

"Ahh, you're awake, that's a good sign…"  
"Glad to see you are awake young lady…"

"…now I just need to check for a concussion, look straight ahead for a moment…"  
"…now I will need to ask you some questions…"

"Umm, OK…but I…"

"Pupil's are dilating normally, that's good, now can you squeeze my fingers…"  
"I want you to tell me what you remember about the hit-and-run…"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember…"

"that is understandable with a head injury, don't worry miss…"  
"Very well then, tell me your name and age…"  
"That would be helpful for us, we need those so we can get your medical history…"

"But I told you…I…"

"We also need your contact information, in the event anything comes up concerning…"  
"The hospital will need your…"

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Megure and the doctor, along with the shocked faces of Takagi and Sato in the doorway, stop and stare at Conan. Behind the two officers, a man wearing a hat from a local flower shop almost drops the two vases containing colorful bouquets that he is carrying upon hearing the loud shout.

"Co-Conan-kun," Megure seems to recover first. He had rarely known Conan to act like this. "What's with you?"

"If you had given her a chance to talk, you would know she doesn't remember anything."

"Conan-kun, I did hear her say that, but we still need her name and…"

"I mean she doesn't remember _anything_, and that includes her name. She has amnesia, and you just kept asking her questions."

"Young lady, is that true?" Megure asks; both he and the doctor are looking somewhat sheepish.

"Yes…ummm, Keiji…"

"Megure-keibu."

"Oh, sorry, Megure-keibu. I wish I could help you but…everything is a blank. I know what happened thanks in part to a nurse and the rest was filled in by Conan, but it didn't trigger any memories of my own. If I do remember anything, rest assured, I will pass it on to you, sir."

"Very well. Excuse me, I'll check back later."

"Well, I'm done for the moment, and a nurse will be in shortly to remove the I.V."

With this the doctor follows Megure out the door passing Takagi and Sato who had turned their heads as though they hadn't noticed anything and moved aside to allow them out and finally letting the deliveryman in.

"I was told that this is the room of the young lady and boy from the accident yesterday."

"I guess. Is that from someone who knows me?"

"Well…I believe they're from some of the bystanders that witnessed it. Here, this bouquet is yours," the man places the vase with a mix of blue and purple poppies, orange lilies, irises and a single white rose next to the girl's bed, "and they sent these," he adds, placing a vase that also contains irises and a single white rose, but with marigolds and red spider lilies in place of the others, "for the little boy."

"They are pretty, is there anyway I can say thank you to the sender?"

"I'm afraid that it was anonymous. Good day to you both."

With that, the man leaves, and the girl turns her attention back to the boy.

"Thanks for stopping the questioning for me, but you didn't have to be rude…"

"But they didn't give you a chance to talk anyway," Conan says with the best smile he can muster, keeping it on while his mind continues, _'Besides, now they can start searching for your identity and include a background check sooner. I almost hope they don't find anything, then I don't have to worry…or maybe finding something would be better then the unknown. I should have told Hattori to look into her…but he never would have let me stay here alone if I did. Hopefully my pride doesn't get me in trouble again.'_

* * *

"Conan-kun, are you alright?"

"Ayumi-chan? What…what are you all doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, as leader of the Detective Boys, it is my responsibility to make sure that those under me are safe."

"Genta, it was Ayumi-chan's idea to come visit."

"And you would not have known where to go if we hadn't come across Ran…"

"Excuse me…who are you kids?"

The four children that had filed into the room look up at the girl. The two boys and one of the girls flash huge smiles.

"We're the Detective Boys!"

Conan tugs on the sleeve of the second girl, and walks over to the window while the other three are talking to the girl.

"Haibara, I want to ask you something…that girl…do you…"

"Do I sense anything about her?" She gives a small smile that is more like a smirk at his expression. "Are you surprised I figured out your question or are you more concerned with the answer? Mm. No. She isn't one of them…."

"That's a relief."

"…at least, she doesn't carry their scent. She could still be too new, like Numabuchi."

Conan freezes, recalling the man having rushed toward Ran, stabbing him (remembering that he was alive thanks to Heiji and the loaned omamori); then, sometime later, running into him again in the forest in Gunma while searching for Mitsuhiko, when Ai hadn't sensed that he was in a tree right above them. He glances over at the girl on the bed, smiling and talking to the rest of the Detective Boys, wondering yet again if she was faking everything. After all, Kid, Vermouth, even himself and his parents, were all testaments to what someone with good acting skills could do to accomplish a goal.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's still kinda short, but I promise they will be getting longer, just bear with me, please. I am a slow typer, so they seem longer when I'm typing them, then they are when posted and read. I know I have readers (if the story traffic can be trusted), so I'm guessing the lack of any reviews last chapter mean there wasn't enough written to warrant a review, or was it not good at all? Well, I hope those of you that read this like it, as I said, one more chapter and they will be getting longer, you have my word.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	7. What's the Same is What's Different

Chapter 7

A half hour after their arrival, the Detective Boys left, three of them giggling amongst themselves while the girl named Ai simply followed passively, pausing for a moment to lock eyes with Conan before shutting the door behind them.

"Your friends are really nice. It was sweet of them to come here and visit you."

Before Conan can respond, the door opens again. Both look up, thinking that it is the kids again, but instead, Ran and Sonoko enter, followed by a disgruntled looking Mouri Kogoro.

"Hey, if the brat keeps ending up in hospitals maybe he should just…"

"Sonoko. I told you it wasn't his fault. Just a hit and run. Don't bug him."

"Whatever, the little squirt seems to spend enough time here…"

"Sonoko!"

"Just ignore her," Conan whispers to the girl, "she doesn't know the meaning of the word tact."

The stifled giggles cause the three to actually look at the other two occupants of the room. Ran finally realizes that both Conan and the girl are awake and listening to them.

"I'm so sorry. Hi. My name is Mouri Ran, this is my father, Mouri Kogoro, and this is Suzuki Sonoko. I'm so glad you're awake."

"Yeah, the squirt was lucky you were there to help him."

"But I'm the one stuck paying the medical bills," mumbles Mouri.

"What was that Dad?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

"I'll go see if the nurse is coming. The doctor promised she would be here soon."

Conan slips past Mouri and out the door, deciding to ask about the nurse, but thinking he will wait a little while before going back in, maybe even call Hattori.

Once the door closes behind Conan, Ran steps over to the bedside.

"Anyway, thank you for saving Conan. It may seem odd but please, just promise me you won't tell him too much about what happened. He will go after them on his own, and possibly get injured."

The girl's blue eyes reflect a bit of confusion behind her glasses, but she smiles and responds, "You have my word, I will not let him get hurt."

"Thank you…umm…what's your name?"

"Well…unfortunately…I don't remember."

"Wait," Sonoko steps next to Ran and looks at the girl closely, "Are you telling me you have amnesia? You don't know your name? Does that mean you don't even remember what happened? That was scary when you had it," she says turning to Ran.

The girl looks from Sonoko to Ran, uncertainty evident in her face; her gaze rests on Ran at last.

"So…you've lost your memories before?"

"Yes, I did. So I know what it is like…what you are going through."

"What happened? How'd you get them back?"

"Well…"

* * *

Almost an hour later, during which time Takagi and Sato joined the group and a nurse had come in to remove the I.V., Ran finishes her story. The girl has an odd look on her face as she glances at each person in the room, before settling her gaze on Ran.

"So, all these same people were here for you, during that time."

"Yeah, well, not Sato, she didn't wake up until after everything happened," Ran replied, looking over at Sato who gave her a small smile.

"But, other than that, you knew them all, or at least, they all knew you."

"Yes, they did, why?"

"Well…just that…you said you know what I'm going through…but you don't. Not even close."

"Hey, my best friend just told you what happened, how can you say it's not the same."

"Because what is the same is what makes it different."

"That doesn't make sense."

The girl stands up, wearing the same shorts and tee that she had on in the video, and walks over to the window. She takes a deep breath before turning to face the group, her eyes appearing to tear up.

"Ran said that she had you all there with her to help her. HER family…HER friends…people who know her and care about her. Well then, where is MY family and MY friends, why is it that everyone in this room can't even tell me who I am…MY name is not only a mystery to ME but to YOU as well. The ONLY reason any of you are here, except maybe the police officers, is because Conan happened to be the other person involved. You can't claim to know what I'm going through because YOU at least had people who could tell you who you were and let you know they cared about you. If not for Conan, I doubt I would have anyone but the police visiting me…if that. Just another Jane Doe that won't be thought about after the case turns cold."

Throughout the tirade, the girl had made her way to the door, and with her final word, she slams the door behind her.

* * *

Conan hung up his phone and heads back to the room. Heiji had said he hadn't found anything at the scene yet, but he had one last place to check. He had also seemed glad the girl had woken up, but when asked, he had simply said he had to go and he would talk to him later.

When he opens the door, he finds Ran sitting in shock with Sonoko whispering in her ear, and Takagi and Sato trying to calm an angry Mouri. He turns and scans the hallway, quickly spotting a stairwell that had access to the roof. He creeps up the stairs, finally reaching the door at the top, he cracks it open and lets his eyes comb the roof. He spots the girl directly across the open area, left hand stretched up and clutching the chain link fence, the right hand in a fist at head height (well, her head height, not his). As he walks toward her, he takes in the shoulders shaking and hears her ragged breathing.

"What's wrong? Are you alright…," _'might as well make use of my _apparent _age'_, "Neechan?"

"Oh, Conan-kun. Yes, sorry, I just…oh, I just acted like a total idiot, and lost my temper. I don't…I mean…I _hope_ I don't usually act like that. Conan-kun, I just listened about how Ran-chan lost her memories, and how you helped her get them back. Instead of being grateful that she sympathized with me, I told her off about how it's her family and friends in both cases. I should of considered the fact that they were there and sharing that story with me even after you left the room…I must be an insensitive…"

Conan decides then and there that she is either an exceptional actress or truly a Good Samaritan that he was very lucky to have had around, no matter the case, his response had to match up or he could tip his hand.

"No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't feel bad. Besides, if you were really like that, you could have yelled at them to leave, instead, you left."

"Yeah, but they all probably left, and I wouldn't blame them one bit."

"Actually, everyone is still there, Occhan is a little angry, but that's normal for him, and like I said, Sonoko-neechan, she blows everything out of proportion." Conan gives a small laugh and the girl starts laughing too. She turns to face him but the smile that was there turns to a frown in a flash. At the same moment, he feels himself lifted off the ground by the back of his jacket, one arm coming from his right side and trapping his own to his body, leaving him unable to reach his watch, the other still clutching his collar. All he sees is the girl's face continuing to grow harder as he is held against the body of the person holding him and wondering who it was directed at.

'_Why can I never catch a break?'_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the new summary. I had a ton of help from **Tsuki. **and I want to give credit where credit is due, so thank you. And thank you **StevenChina, **it is nice to hear that you liked the questioning scene, that was fun for me to write...not so much when it was in the dream, thank goodness for Conan, or I may have yelled at them myself****. This is the last of the completed chapter, so as promised, I am making the next ones longer, but that also means that the time between updates may be longer, I hope you find it worth it, as I will do my best. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	8. Understanding and Misunderstanding

Chapter 8

'_Great, he wasn't in the room, and neither was the girl. I don't like this. The roof is the last place to check…found them. Hmmm... With his back to me, I may be able to sneak up and…'_

The person pulls the cap he is wearing down over his eyes and quietly creeps up behind the unsuspecting duo. Doing his best to not draw the attention of the boy, pausing right behind him for a second when the two of them start laughing. The girl turns toward them just as he grabs the boy, lifting him by his collar with his left hand and wrapping his right arm around Conan, pinning his arms by his side.

'_Well, at least I managed to sneak up on him before she turned and gave me away.'_

Next thing he knows, she is right in front of him, her left arm weaving under his right arm then between his body and Conan. She grabs his left wrist with right hand and he feels his grip slacken as her body twists away, tearing Conan from his grasp. A moment later, all the air is forced out of him as she thrusts her right foot into his gut. He stumbles backwards, doubled over and attempting to get his breathing back to normal.

'_What the…'K, I did NOT expect that.'_

He looks up in time to see the door to the stairwell swing close.

* * *

"She was kinda right. We can't help her the way you all did for me. We don't know what to do or say to jog her memory, nor can we take her to her home or anyplace that she may recognize. It is different."

"She still shouldn't have said that. I say we get the brat and just leave. She didn't appreciate that you told her your story. Not to mention, she totally blew up at you for no reason. No one does that to my friend and gets away with it. If she wants to be alone, than let her."

Ran looks at her friend and shakes her head sadly. They had been going in circles since shortly after the girl had stormed out. She was grateful her dad had stalked out of the room, saying he was going to smoke, and hopefully calm down. Regardless, she decides that Sonoko would not accept anything less than the worst possible punishment being brought down upon the girl. Ran thinks back to all the threats that Sonoko has made against Shinichi for his absence and figures if she defends his actions…well absence, without knowing the reason why, then why not the girl's emotional reaction, when that was understandable.

"That poor girl has no memory, I was lucky I had all of you to help. I never stopped to consider…"

At that moment the door bursts open and the girl dashes into the room, holding Conan in front of her. She slams the door shut and leans against it, breathing rapidly. The rest of the people in the room look up and four sets of eyes stare questioningly at the two of them. The girl raises her head and meets each person's gaze in turn, settling on Ran as she walks over. Without a word, she drops Conan in her lap and turns to the two officers.

"I think your theory was right…someone just tried to grab Conan while we were up on the roof. I'm not sure if he is still there, or if he is chasing us, or what, but…"

"Conan-kun, is that true?" Sato steps forward and kneels beside the bed where Ran is suddenly holding Conan quite tightly, "Did someone try to grab you?"

"Yes, I was picked up from behind; I never saw who it was."

"I saw him, but not very well. He had a baseball cap on, pulled down low over his eyes so I couldn't make out his face. He had dark skin and was…" The door opens once again and in walks a dark skinned male with a hat on, "HIM!"

The girl goes to get in front of Ran when Ran and the newcomer address each other.

"Hey, Neechan, How ya been?"

"Hattori-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Wait. You know him?"

"Heiji-niichan came because he saw the news like Ran-neechan did."

"Hattori-kun, that was nice of you."

"But, why did he sneak up behind us and grab Conan-kun."

"He and Conan-kun are almost like brothers. I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't the first time Hattori-kun had tried that."

"Oh, that means you were just playing…Oh no, I kicked you. I am so sorry. I didn't know. Are you alright?"

"Wait you kicked him?"

"I'm fine. I've had a lot worse, believe me."

"I don't know if that should make me feel better or worse. Oh, speaking of feelings," The girl turns toward the group and gives a bow, "I am so sorry for the way I acted. I was rude and inconsiderate and I am sorry for that." Stepping up to Ran, she bows once again and says, "You deserve an additional apology. You were trying to help and I acted like a total jerk. I should never have said those things to you and I hope you can forgive me. Please…"

Sonoko scoffs quietly, but Ran puts her hand on her shoulder and motions with her head. The girl's long hair had fallen in front of her face, obscuring it from view. However, that hair was swaying. Ran stands up, placing Conan on the floor before reaching out and bringing the girl's head up. The girl's glasses had water droplets on it and her cheeks were streaked with tears. Taking her handkerchief from her pocket, Ran holds it out to her, but she simply stares at Ran, not even acknowledging the offered item.

"Please," the girl repeats.

Ran finally realizes what she is waiting for and smiles, embracing the girl.

"There is nothing to forgive. I should have considered your situation before saying that I knew what you were going through."

"But…that's no excuse…for my behavior…"

"Stop it. Now dry your eyes."

Ran looks around at the quiet room to see that everyone but Sonoko had looked away. Heiji and Conan were talking to each other against the wall while Sato and Takagi were seemingly fascinated by the rest of the hospital room. Ran walks over to the far corner of the room and grabs a bag, inside was the set of the clothes that she had brought that morning.

"Here, I figured you may be able to use a change of clothes, I hope they fit."

"Thank you," The girl opens the bag to find a blue T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts, "I wish I had some way of paying you back. I'll return them to you as soon as I can."

She leaves the room, and a few minutes later, Megure walks in with Mouri right behind him. He scans the room than addresses his two officers.

"Where is the girl?"

"She went to clean up and change, sir," Sato reports quickly, "She should return shortly."

"We were unable to get anywhere as far as attempting to get her identity, and no one has filed a missing person report. When she comes back, I want a photo taken so we can start circulating it in the news and maybe find SOMEONE who knows her."

"Ran, can we please go home and have supper…I'm starving."

"I'm back. And thank you Mouri-san…"

"It's Ran."

"Oh…ok, Ran-san. What do you think? These clothes fit pretty well."

"Well, I say tomorrow we take her and get her something nicer that she can wear to dinner, not to mention getting her hair done. It seems to have a natural wave to it, but I bet my stylist can do way more. After all, can't show up at a dinner party with me in those."

"Sonoko, do you mean that?"

"Yeah, I set up another chance to visit the exhibit. I have to admit, she did save the brat's life and she apologized, besides, it gives us a chance to do some serious clothes shopping for you too." Leaning in close to Ran she adds in a stage whisper, "We can get some outfits that will make that wayward husband of yours so-o-o-o…"  
"SONOKO! STOP IT!"

"What's this about a hus-"  
"Dad, you wanted supper right? Let's go home right now; I'll make you something as soon as we get home. We'll be back tomorrow to go shopping OK? Conan-kun, are you coming?"

"Why…oh right," The girl looks over at Conan from where Sato had taken her picture with a sad expression, but smiles, "I guess since I'm awake, you can go home."

Conan glances at Heiji than over at Ran, finally going back to the girl. Ran watches as several emotions seem to cross his face, and thinks about what the girl had said before storming off.  
"_If not for Conan, I doubt I would have anyone but the police visiting me"_

"Actually Conan-kun, why don't you stay, and we'll meet you both here in the morning."

"Hai."

Ran sees the smile form on the girl's face and hopes that having something, or in this case someone, that was somewhat familiar might be a comfort. Mouri opens the door and turns back to Ran.

"Are we going? The kid's staying again, right? Come on."

"Coming," Ran says, looking back at Conan, she sees Heiji kneel next to him and whisper in his ear before standing up and taking a step toward the girl. "Good night Conan-kun." Ran calls before following her father and the 3 officers out the door.

"I owe you a thanks as well. However, Ku…Conan-kun was pretty worried about you so you oughta apologize for- ow."

Both teens look down at Conan who smiles, but his eyes lock on Heiji's for a moment. The girl brings a hand up to her mouth for a moment before dropping to her knees, putting herself at Conan's level.

"You were worried about me? What could I…why would you…?"

"You saved my life. It was because you were helping me that you got hurt."

"Well, I'll head out…oh wait. Here," Heiji reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small badge just like the ones the Detective Boys had shown off earlier that day. "I ran into those kids on my way back here and they said they couldn't get back, but they wanted you to have this. Something about an honorary member due to your actions," He passes it to the girl.

"Well, I…wow. I'll be sure to thank them next time I see them."

A knock at the door causes them all to look up. The girl stands and goes to answer it while Heiji once again leans down to Conan.

"Something that I was told ta tell you is that that badge will be picked up by your glasses even if it is turned off. Any particular reason it would need to be, or is it just 'cause she ain't a little kid?"

"No, I'm sure it's just because she could be in danger too."

"Yeah, I heard that video was scrutinized even more and it seems she may have seen into the car before she was hit. Is that why you agreed to stay here again? So help me, if something happens…"

"Hey, look Conan-kun. Ran-san sent a couple of bentos for us. Do you want some too Hattori-san. There are two here, but we could share."

"No, I'm gonna get goin'. And don't be so formal, or I think you're talking to my father."

"Very well, Hattori-kun than. Conan-kun, shall we eat?"

"Hai, good night Heiji-niichan."

* * *

Officer Chiba had been sitting outside the hospital room since Inspector Megure had ordered a guard be posted until further notice. When the door opens, he looks up from his chair to see the girl smiling at him with a half empty bento in her hands.

"Conan-kun has fallen asleep without finishing this. As you know, Ran sent it and I would feel bad if it went to waste so I figured since you would be here all night, I would offer it to you."

Chiba leans over and looks past the girl and sees Conan lying in the far bed, glasses and bowtie set on the bedside table. Smiling he reaches out and accepts the bento with a nod.

"Thank you young lady, that is very kind of you."

"Oh it's nothing. I just…well, between that picture, the police interest, and a guard…not hard to figure out that there is more to this than the simple hit-and-run that you all seem to insist it is. Conan may be in danger…right?" At Chiba's hesitation, the girl nods, "Thought so…count me in. I won't let anything happen to him if I can help it, and I've already told Ran as much." She closes the door and Chiba starts in on the bento.

* * *

**"In other news, the girl from the hit-and-run the other day has yet to be identified. The police have provided a photo of the girl and we ask any viewers who recognize her to please notify the police."**

Hakuba Saguru glances up at the TV, only to find himself unable to look away from the picture of the girl on the screen. _'It can't be.'_ The wavy, light brown hair, bangs that just brush the top of the glasses, blue eyes behind those very frames. He knows who she is alright, but after 2 years, that she would show up here, in Japan...Beika of all places. He thinks back to the newspaper article that he had read yesterday in class.

"Well, I know my first stop today."

* * *

"Chiba-kun, what are you doing asleep at your post?"

Sato is standing over the now awake Chiba, tapping her foot impatiently while she awaits an answer from the still-groggy officer.

"Sato-san…what are you doing here?"

"We," Sato says, indicating herself, Ran, and Sonoko, "are here to pick up Conan-kun and the young lady to go shopping. You were apparently snacking at some point last night," she adds, pointing to the now visible bento box that had fallen to the floor.

"What? Well...it was the rest of the one Ran-chan sent that Conan-kun didn't finish…"

"What do mean that I sent? I didn't send any…no…CONAN!"

Ran pushes past Chiba and bursts through the door, Sato close behind. They both stop short at the sight of the empty beds. Ran walks over to Conan's as though in a trace. She kneels down and touches Conan's shoes, which are neatly placed half under the bed, before looking up and seeing his bowtie and glasses. Tears begin to fall quickly from her eyes and when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks up into Sato's eyes, seeing similar sadness, but also a steely determination reflecting back.

"Don't worry, we WILL find him. Both of them."

* * *

**A/N: I got it up in time...with 1 minute to spare, but it was up on Thursday. I had a couple requests for more detail so I hope that I did ok and didn't go overboard. Also, I hope 2,500 words is long enough for this chapter, and to those of you who don't like them short: as I promised, they will continue to be longer than the earlier ones. Please let me know if this is better or if it still needs improvement. Thanks.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	9. Clues  to What?

**The **_**words that are bold and italic are English**_

-"Spoken in Japanese"-or_**-"Spoken in English"-  
**_Coming over the computer or the glasses/badges/device other than a TV.

**A/N: I needed a way to show the difference between Japanese and English as well as where the voices are coming from. I hope it doesn't get too confusing and this method holds for the whole story. Also, the reasons for the T rating will start to show up...some coarse language and blood. I was told it won't need to go to M, but I felt I should mention it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What do ya mean GONE!"

"Neither of them were in the room when we got here this morning. Poor Conan-kun, what…"

"Don't you worry, Neechan, I'll find him. Ain't nothin' gonna stop me."

"Hattori-kun, I don't think you should be involved in this, you are too close to…"

"You'd have ta go overseas to find someone that ain't close! Name a police force in this country that ain't been helped by that kid in some way."

Heiji gives Megure a glare that he usually reserves for suspects. He is standing next to what had been Conan's bed, which Ran had sat on after it was checked by the lab boys. He had arrived at the hospital a short time after Ran and the others, and figuring he could get his friend off the hook (knowing that neither of them enjoy shopping with the girls) and discuss the case, only to find he was already gone. Heiji drops his gaze to Ran, who is clutching Conan's red bowtie for all she is worth. He sits down across from her, glad that the two of them had swapped out his tricked out one for a plain one or Ran would have had a LOT of questions.

"Megure-keibu, the lab report came back. The bento that Conan-kun and Chiba-keiji ate from had been laced with a large amount of sedatives."

"So they were drugged."

"Ha! I know the culprit. It was our young lady. She faked it all, and slipped the drug into the kid's bento. Then, when he succumbed to it, she passed the rest of to Chiba-kun, thereby taking out two people with one drugged bento. She is the one you should search for…"

"Actually," the officer interrupts, looking quickly down at the report in his hand, "the bento box that we found in this room, which we believe the girl ate from, also had a similar amount of sedative in it.

"Ummm," Mouri looks at the officer for a moment before continuing, "right, so she is an additional victim…next time, don't hold that sort of information back." He folds his arms and leans against the wall muttering "making me look bad…did it on purpose."

"We still don't have an ID on the girl…"

"Name: Marie Rivers. Age: 17. American."

Everyone in the room looks over at the new arrival, although Heiji takes a deep breath first, already recognizing the voice as that of the British detective he had met at the fake Detective Koushien. Hakuba Saguru glances around the room before his eyes fall on the two bouquets of flowers sitting by the beds. Heiji notes that his eyes widen a bit and he seems to be in disbelief before turning to the group.

"When did those flowers arrive and who brought them?" When no one gives an immediate answer, he turns to Megure. "I need to know…now."

"Now than young man, I don't know what business it is of yours, but we are investigating the disappearance of two…"  
"Kidnapping."

"What?"

"Those bouquets leave no doubt in my mind that this was a kidnapping. I am not sure how, but the white rose present in each vase relate to a case I worked on about two years ago, with one Marie Rivers."

"Wait, you said that Marie Rivers is 17. How could she have worked on a case two years ago?"

"I grant that it was our first case. The 'how' is that she is, like myself and Hattori-kun, a high school detective."

* * *

As the girl's senses slowly come back she struggles to remember where she is. The feel of hard wood under her and the slight chill tells her that she is no longer in the hospital room, causing her to still. Something tells her not to make a move until she knows what happened. She takes a deep, but shallow, breath and tries to think back.

'_We were eating the bentos that were dropped off. Conan fell asleep before he finished so I tucked him into the other bed and…that's right, I gave the rest to the officer outside the door. Then I continued picking at mine…something was wrong. I felt a chill so I grabbed the hospital robe and threw it on. I went over to check on Conan and…I felt tired, dizzy…I dropped to my knees by the bed. Then the door opened and the nurse from the previous night walks in. She…she says something, and someone else is there…a man. He walked over to me and picked me up…said that I was going to get my friend to come to them. What did he mean? What friend? The woman said that I would need…incentive. She stepped behind me and…sheets moving…? Wait…CONAN!_

With this thought, the girl lifts her head and glances around, taking in her surroundings. It appears to be a warehouse of some kind. The wide open area and the dust in the air indicating the wooden structure had been emptied and abandoned some time ago. A few large cans against the distant wall reflect the sunlight currently streaming through a window behind her.

To her left she spots a door and to the left of that, a small table. Seeing no one, she begins to rise.

"_**Well, well, well. So you decided to wake up. About time."**_

The girl freezes in a kneeling position at the sound of the voice, noticing that, though she understood what had been said, it seemed different than what she had become accustomed to since she had woken up. She hears the door open and sees a woman with long brown hair come in…recognizing her even without the nurse's uniform that she had been wearing the previous times.

"What do you want? Who are you…really? And where is Co…"

"_**The brat is fine. As for what I want and who I am. Well, it's hard to believe that you don't remember. Guess you hit your head pretty good, to forget that you put my fiancé in prison. He got life thanks to you and your little **_**detective**_** friend pinning all our murders on just him."**_

The woman keeps her voice calm, almost conversational, save for when she mentions a detective. She walks closer to the girl on the floor, a smile on her face but her brown eyes are hard and filled with hatred.

"That still doesn't tell me anything and I'm not sure what you mean by _**little detective."**_

The girl stops, looking up at the woman now standing over her. _'So help me, if they mean Conan…I am NOT going to let them hurt him.'_ Suddenly flashing back to when she was on the hospital roof, the girl figures maybe she could try something like that again. She drops to the floor, spinning around and sweeping her left leg in a half circle that comes in contact with the woman's legs. She crashes to the floor and the girl reaches forward to grab her.

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you. Well, I would, but unless you don't care too much about this kid here, I'd advise you to back away real slow."**_

The girl turns her head back to the door and sees a tall, well-built guy with short brown hair standing in the doorway. Her eyes are quickly drawn to the limp form hanging from his outstretched hand and her heart plummets. Not sure what else she can do, she steps back from the woman, her eyes not moving from the man, or rather, the child the man is holding.

"_**Hey, Carlene, you all right?"**_

"_**Just fine. What happened? You decide to take your sweet time."**_

"_**Cut me some slack, I figured she wouldn't stop unless I had the brat, so I had to grab him first. You prefer I come in first only to have her ignore me until I came back with this."**_ He emphasizes the last part by waving his hand back and forth, causing the boy to sway but otherwise remain motionless.

"_**Now, now Hank, if you keep that up, the girl may come under the impression that the child is not alright."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah,"**_ The man, Hank, lets his arm drop but doesn't seem to care that the boy is still dangling from it, nor that the girl is now giving him periodic looks that would give most people shivers. The person to whom the latest voice belongs to steps up behind Hank, a woman with blond hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Hank steps to the side, allowing the woman to pass by and proceed to the table, where she places a video camera.

"_**Now than my dear, although it seems you have no memory of it, we are going to, shall we say, recreate a scenario that you once used on us, with some minor alterations. This camera will use a wireless signal to send the live feed to a laptop. You will request that teen detective friend of yours to go to the location we tell you. He will eventually arrive here, at which time he shall take the boy's place. If he fails to do this, or if the police try to follow…well, let's just say that one way or another, two will pay for what you two did. Whether it is the two here at present, or the two that ruined our lives that day, it does not matter. Now, you two, remember not to touch anything on this camera other than stop, neither of you are any good with this kind of thing."**_

With that, the woman swiftly exits, closing the door behind her. The girl looks between the two captors and finally decides that she needs to get Conan and check him, not trusting any of these people.

"Will you _**let me have Conan? After all, how can I be sure he's ok? Just give him to me…please?"**_

"_**Well, well, well. You finally decide to switch back to English. You know, I hate how complicated the Japanese make everything. All those endings…some can be used for both guys and girls, others just one…and in that hospital, I'd avoid addressing people so I wouldn't use the wrong honorific. Honestly, you would think…"**_

"_**Carlene, just zip it. I mean really, you complain about everything," **_Hank interrupts, throwing both hands a in the air before noticing that he is still clutching the boy in his hand. _**"Ya know what, here girly, figure it's one less thing to deal with. Don't know why Sasha kept him in the front room. Better to keep your hostages together, easier to keep an eye on them, right?"**_

Hearing this, the girl takes a relieved breath and starts toward him, figuring he will pass him to her. To her horror, he drops his arm then swings it forward, literally throwing Conan underhanded. She takes a few steps back and manages to catch him, only to lose her balance at the last moment. She falls backwards, wrapping her arms protectively around the boy to shield him as best she can, but still having the wind knocked out of her. She rolls on her side and lays Conan out beside her. She checks his breathing and pulse without understanding how she knew what she was doing, but trusting whatever instinct that was guiding her and praying she was doing it correctly.

* * *

A knock at the hospital room door causes the occupants to look up. A young boy of about 5 is standing there, holding what looks like a brand new laptop. He fidgets a little before taking a deep breath.

"A woman said I have to give this to the people in this room. She said it was about the girl and boy that had been here."

Hearing this, Heiji jumps up from the bed and drops down on one knee in front of the boy, almost in one motion.

"So kid, what did the woman look like? Brown hair…blue eyes?"

"No…her hair was…like that Niisan there," the boy points to Saguru, who had stood up after hearing Heiji's words. As Takagi takes the laptop the boy turns back to Heiji, "She was wearing sunglasses, so I didn't see her eyes. Can I go now, Mom is waiting."

At a nod from Megure, Sato stands, takes the boy's hand and leads him out of the room. Takagi places the computer on one of the tables and opens it. The first thing to appear on the screen is a white rose in full bloom followed by two stills. One is the girl the other is Conan, both appear asleep, unconscious, or worse. Each photo has a double image of the rose overlaid on them.

"I knew it."

The group looks over at Saguru, whose eyes were locked on the screen.

"Young man," Megure says, "you said you knew the person behind this. Now would be a good time to fill us in."

Saguru takes a deep breath and looks Megure in the eye.

"I said I recognize the flowers in those bouquets as being related to a case. The culprit at that time was arrested and received multiple life sentences. This is most likely a copycat, however, since the white roses are mixed in with the bouquets, it indicates inside information, as that fact was never released to the public."

Suddenly, the screen flashes and the scene that greets everyone's eyes cause all conversation to cease. The girl is sitting on a wooden floor, hunched over a still form that they easily recognize as Conan. She straightens up and glares at the camera, or most likely, a person behind it.

_**-"You are so lucky he's alright or so help me that trip earlier would be NOTHING compared to what I would do to you. Either of you."-**_

A sob from Ran leads Heiji and Saguru to both begin translating the English to Japanese, at which a collective sigh of relief comes from most of the viewers. The translating causes most of them to miss the mumbled words that come from the screen next. The attention is brought back when the girl starts shouting.

_**-"I WILL NOT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I DID, I'M NOT ABOUT TO CALL SOMEONE ELSE HERE FOR YOU TO…"-**_

The girl suddenly moves between Conan and the camera, blocking him from view, but giving a good idea that some sort of threat was being leveled at the two on the screen.

_**-"Wait. Please don't. Look…just let the kid go. As you said, he didn't do anything to you. Why should he be put through all this? You have me…,"**_ She pauses for a moment, _**"But I told you, I don't know who this detective is you're talking about. Even if I did, how would I know he would get this message, let alone come? You're assuming a lot for this plan to work. NO, please," **_The girl raises her hands and glances over her shoulder, apparently ensuring that he is blocked from the view of those behind the camera._** "I mean it. I don't know who you are expecting me to ask for…"-**_

By this point, Heiji is doing the translation entirely on his own as Saguru had all but stopped breathing. Suddenly, the screen goes black. The room is silent for about one second before Saguru mutters a few words that Heiji had been certain he would never hear from the proper Brit teen.

"Takagi-kun, is there any way to find out where that was coming from?"

"Yes Megure-keibu. However, it would require the signal to be reconnected in order to initiate a trace," Takagi straightens up and steps forward, reaching for the laptop. Saguru thrusts his hand forward and grasps Takagi's wrist before he touches it.

"Leave it. No doubt the one who brought it here is watching and any attempt to remove or hack it could prove to make the situation much more dire."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes, although I also believed she would find some way to convey their location to us. Perhaps she is stalling for a reason…"

"Or perhaps she don't remember how to, considerin' she ain't even able to remember her own name."

Saguru looks up at Heiji in confusion, but suddenly his eyes widen for a moment as he understands. _'So, that is why the police were looking for her identity, not because she was still unconscious but because she doesn't know herself. That means those two are in even greater danger, and for them to be after another person…this must be connected to The Silencer Case, which leaves me as the one they must be after.'_

"No offense, but I ain't gonna continue sittin' around here doin' nothin'."

Heiji pushes past Saguru, who notices the other teen holding what Saguru recognizes as the Conan's glasses in one hand, but clearing trying to keep them a secret. Glancing around at the rest of the people in the hospital room, Saguru decides that the Hot-Blooded Detective might be the only one with any kind of plan. Saguru shakes his head, unsure of why he is about to do what he is, but knowing it must be more useful than staying here. _'Especially if that feed comes back and identifies me as the other person they want.'_

* * *

'_Damn it Kudo. Only you would get yourself grabbed simply as a bargaining chip with some stranger. At least the police didn't find that badge I delivered, so that better mean one of you has it.'_

Heiji straddles the motorcycle he rented and goes to put on the glasses when he hears footsteps behind him.

"I'm coming with you."

Heiji turns his head to see his least favorite detective strolling up to him.

"Ain't happening."

"You will be better off if you have my help, as you are not aware of who you are dealing with."

"Ha, and you do? Ya said yourself, the best suspect you had is behind bars so ya sure ain't talkin' about him."

"Look, I know you have the boy's glasses, and you must have some reason for taking them without informing the police. You believe they are after a detective friend of one of the two hostages. Yourself, perhaps. The police would most certainly not allow you to go if that were the case, so you are leaving before that discovery is made. Am I right?" _'If he cares for that boy half as much as he seems to, I am certain my scenario is close to what he is thinking.'_

Heiji pauses for a moment, then shakes his head. _'I don't wanna know HOW he came up with that, but ain't no way I'm gonna let him know about Kudo's gadgets. He's just gonna have ta sit this one out…'_ Heiji grins at Saguru.

"Tell ya what. You ask me nicely, _and_ promise to fill me in on everything ya know about this girl, then I'll let ya come." _'Not a chance…'_

"Fine. Please allow me to come with you, then I will tell you about her."

Heiji's jaw just hangs open, speechless. He wordlessly holds out his spare helmet and watches as Saguru takes it and puts it on. Heiji faces forward and slips the glasses on, activating them before placing his own helmet on and steadying the bike for Saguru. A minute later, both teens are gone from the parking lot, one trusting a pair of glasses and the other trusting the teen wearing them.

* * *

_**-"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE TO MAKE HER GET THAT ACCURSED DETECTIVE TO COME TO THE MEETING PLACE! INSTEAD, YOU WENT AND CUT THE FEED! NOW HE'S LEFT WITH SOME OTHER TEEN AND NO WAY TO CONTACT HIM!"-**_

Carlene holds the cell phone away from her ear as Sasha's piercing accusations come thick and fast. After a few moments, Carlene puts the phone to her ear and defends her actions.

"_**If I had let her continue, she would have said more about us. She's dead set against getting him to come. She may not remember him, but she's still firm at protecting others."**_

_**-"That's why we grabbed the kid. So she would cooperate. Threaten him."-**_

"_**We did…"**_

_**-"Wait, she still refused when you threatened him?"-**_

"_**Weelll, she kinda stepped in front of him."**_

_**-"WHAT! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU IDIOTS LET HER HAVE HIM! Ahhh, I thought you would have known better."-**_

"_**You were the one that said she needed to be assured of the boy's health, so Hank just…"**_

_**-"YOU SAW WHAT SHE WAS LIKE! WE FORMULATED THE PLAN BASED ON THE FACT THAT SHE'S PROTECTIVE OF OTHERS. NOW WE HAVE TO FIGURE OUT ANOTHER WAY TO GET TO THAT SMUG DETECTIVE."-**_

"_**Does that mean we take one of them out?"**_ Carlene asks, hoping to finish off the girl that had helped put her fiancé in jail and humiliated her earlier. Her face falls at Sasha's next words.

_**-"No, not yet. We will bide our time and await our next opportunity. You can try to convince her with a warning shot if she continues to push, but do NOT use the pill. He said it was painful and deadly, both pluses, but I intend to be there for whichever detective we give it to. Not to mention the flambé that will follow to cover it up, as we promised."-**_

Carlene's smile comes back. Yeah, she remembered the man they had met. The guy had made them pay top dollar, or yen, for a poison that had been used for a while by his group with 100% success. She dips her hand into her pocket and touches the case.

"_**I'll try, but with the way things are going, I won't guarantee that both of them will be alive when you get back."**_

Carlene hangs up; aware that she will get another earful from the woman when she gets back, but knowing she doesn't have to listen to another word until she does. Sasha wouldn't risk another call and leave the room, and the laptop, without her 'ever so watchful' set of eyes for much longer. She goes into the next room to give Hank the update, only to find him arguing yet again with the feisty brunette. '_Honestly, this girl is turning out to be more trouble than she's worth. If not for the fact that none of us are certain of that other detective's name, we could have just finished her off on the street. Isn't it a kick in the teeth, the ploy to get them both by getting the girl and using her to lure him to us is shot because she went and hit her head. Now, not only does she not know who we want, she doesn't even know her own name.'_

Her attention is brought back to the scene in front of her as the girl had somehow got up to the table and shoved it into Hank. The man, unfazed, shoves it back at her. While her grip keeps her from falling, the shaking sends the camera crashing to the floor.

"_**Too bad. Looks like your little show is cancelled."**_

Carlene steps up beside Hank, causing him to take a step to the side in surprise.

"_**Carlene, so help me…I really can't stand…"**_

He pauses as Carlene whispers in his ear. The girl tries to catch what they are saying, but to no avail. Carlene walks to the end of the table and the girl matches her, crossing her arms and placing herself in the woman's path.

"_**Well, well, well. You seem to be getting bolder. It's a shame that your friend isn't going to be joining us. He went and took off with someone else. Didn't even wait to find out where you are."**_

"_**Yeah, well, I guess I'm just getting more and more ticked that you haven't released Conan yet. The kid isn't a part of this, you said it yourself. Just let him go, or I will re-introduce you to the floor. I remember how I did it last time, so I can refresh your memory if you don't let the kid go."**_

Carlene's eyes flick over to Hank. The girl pauses for a second, before following her gaze and seeing Hank, still behind the table. What draws her attention is the gun that is now nestled in his left hand, cocked and aimed…at the still unconscious form of Conan. Without any thought, she turns her back to Carlene and runs for the little boy. Just as she hits her knees and leans over him, the sound of the gun firing reaches her ears, matching a searing pain in her right shoulder and a bright crimson liquid begins to stain the white shirt of the child under her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger, so...Trick or Treat? Thanks for the reviews, they continue to encourage me to type faster...well more anyway, I'm still slow. Also, a huge thank you to WildAwesomeGirl, my new beta, for all her help. Please let me know what you think.  
Happy Halloween!**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	10. A Search and Rescue Misson

Chapter 10

The video feed had come back, but from the action, or inaction on the screen, it was by no means intentional. The view is at ground level and only Conan is in the frame. The voices of two females yelling came clearly over the laptop, and one was easily recognizable as the girl that had been taken. The sudden silence is confusing until the girl suddenly dashes into view. The group watches as she blocks Conan from view once again, only this time, with her back to the camera. The sharp report of a gun shocks them all as the girl who was kneeling over Conan suddenly drops forward, seemingly draping her body over him before shaking slightly.

"What just…"

"Was that a…"

"What was being said?"

"I caught 'Conan' and a few other words, but that's it."

Megure looks around the room for the two teens that had been translating for them.

"Where did they go? We need a translator and they leave without telling us."

"NO! Conan-kun…"

At Ran's cry, everyone else immediately turns their attention back to the screen as Ran buries her head in her father's chest. The girl had straightened up and moved to Conan's side, providing a clear view of the gunshot's aftermath. The girls right shoulder was bleeding heavily, obviously a through and through, but the girl seems to not notice or care. Her hands are over Conan shirt, blood leaking between her fingers.

_**-"How could you? HOW COULD YOU? He's just a boy…just a…" **_The girl's hand trembles as she reaches for Conan's neck. A moment later, she pulls her hand back and removes the hospital robe. Instead of balling it up and pressing it to the wound, she drapes it over Conan, covering him from head to toe. She turns toward the camera, but looks in an upward direction and just off to the left. _**"You made a big mistake."-**_

_**-"Really? How do…"-**_

"We need to know what's going on. Takagi-kun, go find either Hattori-kun or Hakuba-kun…"

"Looking for me, Megure-keibu? I apologize for stepping out…"

"Forget it; just tell us what they're saying."

The blond teen steps up to the laptop, pausing for a moment at the sight of the blood beginning to streak down the right side of the girl's blue top and seep through the robe beside her. He takes a deep breath and begins translating.

_**-"...body doesn't work well as a means to get others to do something. Isn't that why you brought him? To force my hand. Now the only one you can threaten is me, and I'm not about to let you do this to anyone else.-**_

The girl wipes her cheek, leaving a red line in place of the tears. Her eyes turn hard as she stands and walks toward the camera. She stops about halfway between the camera and the robe-covered boy, allowing only from the bottom of the tan shorts to her bare feet to be seen.

_**-"You said you would take two lives…well, I'm not calling the other detective here, so you'll have to make do with me. But I assure you, I won't make it easy. I won't rest until all of you, including that blonde woman, are in cuffs. Was that what you were trying to do? Join that fiancé of yours in jail where you belong?"-**_

_**-"That's it! I don't care what Sasha says, you're dead NOW!"-**_

A pair of green pants come into view and it appears the female speaker and the girl are struggling.

_**-"So much for re-introducing me to the floor,"**_ the female voice mocks before the girl drops to the floor. _**"Looks like it was me doing the introducing."-**_

The girl hooks her left foot around the person's right leg and with a swift jerk, a woman with long black hair falls to the ground and into view.

_**-"WHY YOU LITTLE B-"**_

The woman is cut off as the girl grabs the collar of her shirt with crossed arms, her right arm against the woman's throat and her left pulling on the collar, increasing the pressure.

_**-"Me…I heard you two talking about the hit and run. Why aim for a boy if you wanted me? Why bring him along when he did nothing to you? If you wanted the ones that put your fiancé in prison, what…2 years ago…then you should have come for us, not drag a boy into it. Not to mention all the people back at that hospital that care about him..."-**_

_**-"H...Han…"-**_

_**-"Gotcha." **_Two thick arms come from behind the girl, grabbing her wrists and breaking her grip on the woman. The woman slides backwards and out of reach while the girl continues to struggle._** "Sorry, went to check for any unwanted company."-**_

The new person, a male, forces the girl face down and places his knee on her back; the girl's only reaction is a muffled cry of pain. The woman gets to her knees with her left hand to her throat, her right hand reaching in her pocket, a look of pure hatred in her brown eyes.

"No way."

"Mouri-san, what is it?"

"She was the nurse that kicked us out of this room on the day of the accident, remember?"

"What? Dad, she was the one who made it so Co…Conan…could stay..." Ran breaks down into tears again, so Sonoko takes her by the shoulders and leads her over one of the beds and out of everyone's way.

"It was planned…it was planned this whole time"

"Takagi-kun, I want the hospital employment records. If she really worked here, we can track her down that way."

The blond teen leans closer to the laptop, making sure to catch every word said around him as well as taking in every detail of the room on the screen. _'Come on. No way these guys succeeded where even Scorpion failed.'_

_**-"You want the reason why we had to go for him? Cause we couldn't get you, not directly anyways."-**_

_**-"What do you mean you couldn't get me directly? Wait…you had tried before. The roof…here…I can do things to defend myself…you knew I could. You needed a way to get me to put myself in your path for you. That's why you aimed for Conan, cause you knew I'd run out into the street to save him. And having him here…you could ensure I wouldn't fight back or run, not with a kid…"-**_

_**-"That kinda sums it up. Hold her tight. Sasha said to wait, but it's gone too far now. I say we cut our losses and find that 'H' kid before the cops find us. Here you go…enjoy your last few minutes…I hear this stuff makes it pretty painful."-**_

The woman leans down and removes something from a small container that she had withdrawn from her pocket, holding it out to the girl's mouth. The girl turns her head toward the camera in an attempt to avoid the woman's hand. Now directly in front of the screen, the teen notices the man tighten his grip and shift his weight. When the girl opens her mouth in shock and pain, the woman shoves the red and white item in, keeping her hand over her mouth until even he observes her swallowing whatever it was. At once, both the man and the woman move out of camera range.

_**-"Quick, let's light this place up and get outta here. Sasha's gonna be mad enough, we can at least make sure everything ends up in the water."-**_

_**-"I know, I know. Besides, I ain't the one that shot the kid."-**_

_**-"No, you're the one who said to shoot at him to scare the girl…she got between, I guess it made my aim off. I was certain I would miss him."-**_

_**-"No big deal now. Huh, a bonfire at sunset. Want to wait for Sasha on the other side and watch the flame's reflect…? "-**_

The voices fade as the two leave but the sight of the girl clutching her chest nearly causes the teen to turn away. The girl begins to crawl toward the robe-covered child, and he faintly hears her muttering something about a promise and not letting him get hurt.

'_Hmmm…clever girl, if she did what I think she did…morbid, but effective. I'm coming Tantei-kun.'_

"Hakuba-kun, what happen…where did he go this time?"

"I don't know Keibu, I never saw him leave, and I was right by the door."

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?‼"

"RELAX WILL YA. I LET YA COME WITH ME, DON'T COMPLAIN AND JUST HOLD ON."

The motorcycle takes a sharp right turn and heads down yet another street, leaving more angry drivers and pedestrians behind. The streetlights begin flickering on as the sun sets to their left, but the two teens are oblivious to it.

"I shouldn't have come…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A PLAIN?" _'Right, look who I'm asking. Of course he doesn't.'_ "WE'VE BEEN CRISS-CROSSING THE TOWN FOR…"

"IF YOU RATTLE OFF SOME TIME TO THE SECOND I WILL DROP YOU OFF HERE!"

"VERY WELL, THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR?"

"I'LL LET YA KNOW WHEN I SEE IT." _'Literally.'_

Heiji tunes out his passenger and focuses on the glasses. He had hoped that they would have picked up on the badge he had given the girl by now, but so far, no luck. His phone starts ringing and he reaches to answer it only to have Saguru grab it.

"HEY…"

"YOU'RE DRIVING THE MOTORCYCLE, I'LL ANSWER THE PHONE."

'_I hate it when he's right.'_

"Hello, Hattori Heiji's phone…"

"_Ahhh, Hakuba-kun, is that you?"_

"MEGURE-KEIBU. I APOLOGIZE THAT WE LEFT SO ABRUPTLY. I HOPE WE DID NOT CAUSE YOU ANY INCONVEN…"

"_No time for that. We have determined that Conan-kun and the young lady are located somewhere near the water. Possibly the river. However, we have been unable to narrow the location down any further. Have either of you got any leads?"_

"NO, BUT IF THEY ARE NEAR THE RIVER THEN…AHHH! WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?"

"YOU JUST SAID THEY'RE NEAR THE RIVER, THAT'S WHERE I'M HEADIN'"

"_Hakuba-kun? Are you there? What happened?"_

"WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO THE RIVER. IF WE COME ACROSS ANYTHING...WATCH IT HATTORI!"

* * *

'_Huh, I hope Tantei-han's driving is better with others…then again, considering the times Tantei-kun starts out on that bike and ends up on that board of his…'_

The teen scans the ground below him from the roof of a building halfway between the hospital and the river. He had known he had to call in help and was thankful he had snuck a peak at the boy's cell phone, finding the Osakan's number in the process. A quick glance around reveals no witnesses, a rare occurrence but the desired one. He leans forward and pushes off the edge of the roof, activating his glider before he drops too far. He compensates when he catches a lingering updraft from the road below, and heads off to follow the river.

* * *

'_He better not end up in the water again. That other time was way too close…not to mention those…things in there.'_

"Megure-keibu," Takagi calls as he dashes into the room, "The doctor says that the nurse's name is Bara Shiroka. However, that name doesn't appear in any records prior to the day of the accident."

Takagi continues his report while Ran's continued crying provides a sad background. Sonoko is still trying to soothe her but not having much success. She looks over her friend's shoulder and her eyes fall on the bouquets still sitting next to the beds.

"Bara…Ran, didn't that other detective, Hakuba-kun, say something about the white roses in the vases when he first got here?"

"Yes…I…I think…he did. Why?"

"It is possible that the name is a fake…"

"Keibu, the building!"

The group turn their attention to the laptop and are shocked at the black smoke in the background and flames that are criss-crossing the wooden building. The spot where Conan had been is now vacant. The girl is crawling toward the far wall, dragging a bundled up robe under her.

"When did the building catch fire? They had restrained the girl after that fight. What happened after that?"

"I left to get the information on the nurse. I didn't see anything…"

"I was at the door and couldn't see the screen."

"Ran and I were over here."

"So besides that new teenage detective wanna-be no one saw what was happening. Figures," Mouri crosses his arms with a huff, "he takes off twice without letting us know a thing."

Takagi steps up to the laptop and reaches out for it.

"Didn't Hakuba-kun say not to mess with that thing?"

"Yes, but he must have himself because the volume setting is all the way down. See the icon there…" The confused look Megure gives him answers for him, "Never mind." Takagi pushes a button and the crackling of the fire, the creaking of wood, and the sound of coughing begin to emanate from the speakers. Just as the volume approaches max, a sickening crunch is heard as the roof collapses and an earsplitting scream is the last thing to echo through the speakers as the screen goes dark. The group stares into the blackness but all they see is their own reflection staring back at them.

* * *

"GOT 'EM."

"WHAT WAS THA...A…AT?"

Heiji ignores his passenger and takes a hard left as the glasses pick up the signal he had been waiting for. Traffic had already started to thin out, and the road ahead is clear, so Heiji revs the engine and brings it to full throttle. The sounds that are accompanying the signal begin to clear up and what he hears makes him wish he could go faster.

_**-"Conan. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to keep my promise. But I'm not gonna die until you're out…of…"-**_

The rest is cut-off by coughing, and he can make out the distinct crackling of a fire. How many times had Kudo been in _that_ situation? He was always fine…right?

"_**Oh…it's like my body's on fire too…no…no…n…AAAAHHHHHH!"-**_

The crash that follows causes Heiji to jerk the handlebars. The words he now hears from the teen behind him match a few heard on TV when Nakamori is shouting before, during and after a Kid heist.

'_Wonder if Kudo has picked up that phrase. Hope he knows better than to use it as Conan or Neechan won't allow him near a heist again. After all, he'll want to…'_

Heiji shakes his head, causing Saguru to speak to him again, but, still lost in his thoughts, he doesn't catch what he said. Rounding another corner, his stomach twists again as he sees a warehouse engulfed in flames. He knows Saguru must understand as well, as he tightens his grip on Heiji. As soon as they stop, Saguru lets go and shifts to dismount. Heiji's attention is suddenly brought to the signal on the glasses…still active…AND MOVING AWAY!

"Hold on!" Heiji says while whipping his left arm behind him to keep Saguru on.

"Not a chance. If those two are in there we have to..."

"They're not. Just hold on."

At that moment, Heiji's phone rings. He puts it on speaker so both of them can hear.

"_Ha…Hattori..ri-kun…Co…Conan…"_

"Neechan? What's wrong? What…"

"_He…He was..."_

"_Ran, perhaps Megure-keibu should…"_

"_No, I can do this. For Conan-kun."_

"What do you think she means by that?" Saguru asks as they hear Ran take a deep breath.

"_He was shot. The girl moved between them but…she draped the hospital robe over him. The feed cut out after she screamed. They…they're both de…"_

Ran dissolves into tears, and a glance at Saguru shows he too is deeply affected by this news.

'_Now I can't wait for his story, but first.'_

"Neechan, we're at the warehouse, Megure-keibu was right, they were by the water. But I think they got out. I'll call ya back when I find 'em."

Heiji disconnects the call, sticks his phone back in his pocket and, with a quick but confused nod from Saguru, peels out, heading downriver toward the signal.

* * *

"Ran, what's the matter. How did Hattori-kun take the news?"

"Well…he said that he thinks they got away from the fire. And that they're at the warehouse and it was near the water, but…"

"Ran-chan, what is it?"

"He said that they were there because you were right about it being near the water. When did you call them to tell them that?"

"What? I never called them…and what does he mean 'by the water'? What water?"

* * *

'_You have got to be kidding'_

The glider catches another lift over the flames and a swift adjustment sends him on a downward slope following the river and the spot of blue he had caught sight of in it. His receiver had caught the conversation between the cell phones as well as the sounds that he can only guess were coming from one of the pint-sized detective's gadgets. _'For once I can be grateful for one of those things…since they aren't being used against me.'_

A bridge up ahead gives him an idea so he dips the nose of his glider forward into a dive, pulling up to land him on the support beams. With a few swift motions, he sets up a decent tether and pulley system. Looking upriver, he spots his quarry just as he changes into a spare set of clothes. Leaving his white outfit so it won't get wet, he takes a deep breath and drops headfirst toward the water.

* * *

Heiji pulls his bike to a stop just as they cross a bridge and looks around.

"I was under the impression you knew where you were going this time. Why are you-"

"I do. Here. Now outta my way."

Saguru barely dismounts before Heiji jumps off the bike and takes off toward the embankment, leaving Saguru behind.

'_Come on Kudo, ya ain't makin' me feel any better about…'_

Heiji stops short for what seems like forever, but was no longer than a heartbeat, when he sees what is under the bridge. Conan is lying on his back halfway on the bank with the water swirling around his legs. One sleeve of the robe that the girl had been wearing earlier that day wrapped over his right shoulder, the rest is going down his right side before floating over his legs in the water. The reddish-brown stain on his white shirt the confirmation of what Ran had said on the phone that Heiji didn't want to accept. This couldn't happen. Not again. He had been right before and his actions had saved Kudo's life. So why hadn't he listened to his feeling this time? Because he had been in a hospital…with guards…he had planned on sticking with the kid all day, just in case. Instead, he had spent it just trying to _find_ him, only to come across…

"KUDO!"

Heiji rushes forward and drops to his knees beside the still form of his friend. Heiji places his hand on the small chest, telling himself this isn't real.

'_This whole thing is just another nightmare. I'm gonna wake up and go meet him at the hospital. This just isn't…what the…Did he just?'_

Heiji starts to unbutton the shirt only to have Saguru yell over to him.

"It is best to leave him until the proper personal arrive."

"Who asked you?"

He pulls the shirt back to show no wound anywhere, at least none that hadn't scarred over. He yanks off his jacket and wraps it around Conan, freeing the robe in the process. Heiji gathers the boy in his arms and turns around.

"We gotta get him back to the hospital. He wasn't shot, but we don't know what they used to keep him drugged, not to mention this water ain't exactly warm…Hey, you even listen…"

Heiji finally focuses on a sight that he never thought he would see. Saguru had stepped into the water and grabbed the robe after it started floating away. He is fingering the bullet holes amidst the bloodstains at the shoulder with an odd expression. Sadness? Wistfulness? Heiji recalls that Saguru had seemed to know the girl…Marie. He hadn't told him the story yet, but…she had been wearing the robe and the blood around the bullet…oh. The badge had to have been in the robe, and she must have wrapped Conan in it at some point. Intentionally or not, that's how they had found him, meaning the girl must still be either back at the warehouse or in the water. If the one they had found had been the other...

"Hey, Hakuba-kun. Conan-kun's fine, just a bit cold…and unconscious, but nothin' too serious. I'm sure she's fine too."

"Yeah, sure."

"Look, call Megure-keibu, he can organize a search. Conan-kun washed up…she may be somewhere too. I…I need your help getting Conan-kun back, and waiting for an ambulance to find its way here will take too long. If I can't answer a phone while driving I sure can't hold him."

Saguru seems to come out of his reverie and take proper notice of the child in Heiji's arms. Meeting Heiji's eye he finds none of the teasing or reckless attitude that he associates with the Osakan teen. For once, he sees sympathy and sincerity. With a nod he carefully takes Conan from Heiji and follows him up the embankment, conscious of the care that Heiji has for the boy as well as the sudden trust from the other teen by placing the child in his hands. He wonders how much more he owes him now and if he can ever truly repay him.

* * *

"Well my dear. That's one of you two taken care of. Now it's just a question of where to take you?"

* * *

"Conan-kun's what? Are you sure? When? Where…here? I'll meet you at the entrance."

Ran hangs up with a huge smile on her face and fresh tears streaming down her checks.

"Conan-kun's alive. He wasn't shot."

"Honey I know you want to believe that, but we saw it-"

"No Dad. Hattori-kun found him…alive. The shirt had bloodstains but there wasn't a wound…he thinks the girl used her own blood. He found the robe with the bullet holes and thinks she just pressed her own blood on him…make it seem like he was hit so those creeps wouldn't bother threatening him anymore. Dad, he's alive."

Ran throws her arms around her father briefly before running out the door. Megure looks at the door then the laptop. He shakes his head and turns to the other people in the room.

"Anyone want to tell me how Hattori-kun, who wasn't even _here_, knew enough about the shooting and what happened after that to come to those conclusions?"

* * *

"EVERYTHING OK?"

"YES, WE ARE BOTH FINE. STOP ASKING AND JUST CONCENTRATE ON THE ROAD."

Saguru presses himself closer to Heiji's back to cut down on the wind that reaches the now shivering bundle between them. His mind is swirling around a number of things, from the young boy between them, the glasses that he _knows _the Osakan doesn't need, the still missing Marie, and the little item that he has tucked in his pocket. He had gone to the hospital to solve one little matter of an unknown identity. Instead, he goes off with the biggest 'hot-blooded detective' to solve a double kidnapping. But even finding Conan had simply presented him more questions and no real answers. Something he really hated.

* * *

"Are you sure it is safe to bring her here?"

"I doubt there's anywhere that is safe at the moment. We can't let anyone know."

"What about at least getting help from your m-"

"No. I don't want any more people involved than there already is. What I saw today…it answered a few questions that now I'm not so sure I want to know. It's too late to back out, but once the other one is out of the hospital, I'm going to be dropping by with a 'welcome home' gift, so to speak."

* * *

"What do we have?"

"7 year old, male, found unconscious. Body temp is low, breathing's shallow. Possibility of drugs in his system, based on the nature of his abduction."

"He's that boy that was kidnapped by the girl he was sharing a room with, right?"

"NO! They were both kidnapped. It was not her fault."

"Hattori-kun is right. She did everything she could to protect him, I saw her. Hakuba-kun saw it too, so don't you dare insult her by even suggesting that."

Saguru looks up at this comment, having stepped back after handing his precious cargo off to the medical personal waiting at the entrance. The orderly that had made that comment backs away from the group and decides that some other doctor could use his help, rather than the boy surrounded by overprotective teens. As the doctor is ordering blood work and Conan is wheeled away, Saguru steps over to Ran.

"Mouri-san, I saw what Hattori-kun did, and while I would be the first to confirm that she would indeed do that, even I would have to say that stepping in front of him to argue with their captives isn't exactly…"

"I'm not talking about when you were both there, I mean after. When she ran to him right before the gunshot. We all saw her try to take the bull...and then making it seem she had failed. Hattori-kun, when you called I figured he had told you all this. You knew she had pretended her blood was his. You even said she must have pressed her own blood on him to create that illusion."

"Wha…umm, Neechan, when did that happen?"

"When you called and said you had found Conan-kun alive and that you were on your way here…that's why I had the doctor's ready…"

"Neechan…we never had time to call. The last time I spoke to you was when you told me you all thought he was dead. Not to mention this guy," Heiji adds, jerking a thumb in Saguru's direction, "was with me from the time I left until now."

"Hattori-kun," Megure calls, coming to join the group, "about time you got back. Hakuba-kun, you too. Job well done, but I wish you had kept us more in the loop"

"Well, it was thanks to your tip about them being near the water that let us narrow down the area in time. Otherwise, we might not have been able to pick up the trail."

"Yeah, no kiddin'. What gave it away that they were near a body of water?"

"I was going to ask you that same thing Hattori-kun. The only time we called you was after Hakuba-kun took off for the second time and even then it was Ran-chan that made the call."

"Excuse me, Megure-keibu. It may have been hard to hear riding on that bike, but I'm certain that it was you I spoke to on Hattori-kun's phone. You said you had determined that they were near the water, possibly the river, but couldn't narrow it down further. I hung up on you because this guy swung the bike around and took off for the river."

"I never had that information until Ran-chan relayed it to me after the video cut out."

"Now hold on. We left after that anyway."

"No, the second time."

"The feed came back?"  
"The feed resumed after we left?"

"Yes? Part way through, right after the gunshot, was when Hakuba-kun returned and continued translating."

'_Wait a second. I know I was only here once, not to mention those multiple phone calls that no one seems to have made…if that guy took my words yesterday seriously than he might have decided to check it out...not to mention it would be further confirmation he is who I've been saying he is. He knew where to go too and coming as me would be a good choice. I mentioned I knew him, but showed no interest in visiting myself. So help me, if that cocky magician tries to pass himself off as me again I'll be sure to charge him with identity theft too…not that that isn't already on his rap sheet.'_

"Hakuba-kun…are you alright?"

Saguru looks up and finds himself face to face with Ran. The rest of the group had moved off, presumably to return to the room and attempt to find some answers. The fact that Ran had remained behind when they were looking into Conan's kidnapping was a testament to her trust in the others.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Mouri-san."

"Thank you…for saving Conan-kun. I'm also sorry that you weren't able to find the girl...ummm, Marie, was it?"

"I don't deserve much credit this time. It was Hattori-kun who seemed to know where to go, even to leave the warehouse." _'And I will find out how he knew that. Another question to which I need to figure out the answer.'_

"Well, it doesn't matter, the two of you brought Conan-kun back…I'm sure your friend is just fine as well. Megure-keibu sent out a search party to comb the riverbanks. She'll be found."

Ran gives Saguru a small smile and turns around, heading off after the doctor.

'_Marie…'_

* * *

**A/N: **

**I think I responded to all my reviewers personally, but thanks again for the reviews, each one just made me sooo happy. Not to mention the favorites and alerts…I think I got more after this past chapter than any of the previous ones, it blew me away. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait, first I got sick than Thanksgiving and now Christmas (working in the bakery dept. of a grocery store, even part time is crazy), not to mention that some parts of this chapter just would not cooperate. As a result, my beta didn't even get the full chapter until this past week. Speaking of which, WildAwesomeGirl, thanks for everything, your help has been invaluable.**

**By the way…the return bike trip with Conan being held between Saguru and Heiji was planned BEFORE I watched the 14****th**** movie. I even mentioned to a few of you that some parts of that movie were very close to what I was doing. I felt I should note that here, just in case some of you noticed the similarity and thought it was taken from the movie because it was not intended, it just happened that way.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	11. A Night of Q and A

Chapter 11

"HEIJI…YOU AHOU!"

"Kazuha? What are you doing here?"

"I left this morning because, as you should have known, we still had school yesterday."

"OK, how did you know I was here?"

"Your mother."

Kazuha smirks at the look on Heiji's face. After finding out that the earliest flight was midmorning, she had followed Heiji in the hopes of finding out what had been important enough that he took off without a word to her or his mother.

"I meant how did you know I was _here._ As in, at the hospital."

"Ya ain't as good a detective as you claim if you didn't think that I wouldn't go to the Mouri's first. You and Conan-kun are practically attached at the hip when ya visit each other, so I figured you'd be there. The waitress at the café said that Conan had been saved from a hit-and-run by some stranger, but had stayed at the hospital for some reason. So I came here."

Kazuha takes a moment to look proud at figuring out Heiji's location. She hadn't felt this way since she had challenged Heiji to the deduction competition to solve a murder. Her face drops when she looks behind Heiji and notices the lack of the bespectacled boy that usually shadowed him.

"Where is Conan-kun anyway?"

Ran enters the room at that moment and hears Kazuha's question. Dashing to her, she gives her Osakan friend a hug, succumbing once again to the emotional roller coaster of the past two days. Heiji catches Kazuha's eye and motions her to guide Ran to the bed. Once Kazuha and Ran are seated Heiji takes a deep breath, which he lets out in a sigh. He tells them what he knows, skipping over a few details here and there, such as Conan's glasses and the badge. Just as he wraps up the doctor enters the room.

"Ummm, I need to discuss the results of the tests. Who here is the boy's guardian?"

"His name ain't 'the boy' it's Conan-"

"Hattori-kun, it's OK. Sorry Sensei. My father and I are taking care of him. Please, how is he?"

"Well, the drugs in the boy…I mean," the doctor pauses, seeing the look on Heiji's face, "Conan-kun's system was a unique C.E. mixture that…well, could have been lethal in a child his size and weight."

"NO! CONAN-KUN!" Ran cries out.

"Wait, miss, I didn't mean to…he'll be just fine. He's still out, but the levels have dropped and he should wake up soon."

"WELL THEN YA HAD BETTER EXPLAIN WHY YA DIDN'T MENTION THAT _FIRST,_ INSTEAD OF THAT LITTLE TIDBIT ABOUT THE DRUGS USED!" Heiji wasn't sure who or what he was madder at. The doctor that went and spouted the possibility that Kudo could have died from whatever he had been given, or the creeps that gave it to him. Scratch that, definitely those kidnappers. When he got his hands on them or better yet, once he got his stuff back from Professor Agasa's, his bokken would ensure that they would regret taking his friend.

When Megure explained the situation to him, the doctor leads the officers to a conference room, Heiji coming along after asking Kazuha to stay with Ran. As the doctor goes into detail about what was used, Heiji's anger continues to grow.

'_So help me…Kudo, I will _not _let them get away with this.'

* * *

_

_The smoke swirls around her, stealing her vision and her oxygen._

"_**Conan…where are you?"**_

_The black smoke finds its way into her lungs, causing her to cough harshly. 'He's got to be here. I know he was here.'_

_She crawls on her hands and knees, sweeping her arms out into the blackness and praying that she'll come in contact with the robe that is hopefully filtering out the smoke before it reaches the boy's lungs._

"_**Conan…Conan…ConAHHH!"**_

_The pain hits again. A feeling like the flames that are engulfing the building are devouring her as well. The sensation and the heat just makes her want to run for it, but at the same time the pain is so crippling that it is difficult to move. Her heart is beating so hard…as though trying to escape the pain of her body or the smoke in the air she is breathing. She cries out, tears streaming down her face._

"_**Conan, I'm…I'm sorry. I failed. I…I didn't keep my pro…promise to protect you."**_

"_**Don't worry. He's safe."**_

"_**Who…?"**_

"_**Tan…Conan is safe. Just calm down."**_

"_**Conan. Please, whoever you are, don't let them hurt him."**_

"_**Nobody gets hurt; not if I'm around."**_

"_**But..." **__The voice seemed sincere; then again, she had been sincere too, and yet she had failed. __**"What can you do? What if they take him again?"**_

"_**I jumped off a building to save him once, and out of an airplane, and that's just two examples. Trust me, my dear, I won't allow them to hurt Conan."**_

"_**Thank you…I believe you…and if you do…I would owe…you…"**_

"_I think she has finally fallen asleep, Bo-"_

"_I'm not sure how deep, so I ask that you not use any form of address for now. However, I'm not so sure that she wasn't still sleeping. Hearing what she said, it is likely that she was reliving being in that warehouse. That said, she may or may not even remember this conversation, but it would be best that we give her as little information as possible in the event that she does recall any of this."_

"_As you wish."

* * *

_

Conan slowly wakes up and doesn't know why he feels so weak. A glance to his right reveals…

'_A door? I was sure the window was to my right. When did we move rooms?'_

Looking to his left he is even more confused to find that, not only is there not a second bed with the girl, but a window that looks out at a night sky. He goes to sit up only to have a wave of dizziness sweep over him.

"Easy Kudo. Not so fast, just take it slow."

Two hands steady him, one on his back and the other on his shoulder. Conan recognizes Heiji's voice at once.

"Hattori? I thought you headed out awhile ago, why did you come back?"

"Kudo, what…?" '_They kept him out the entire time?'_

"By the way, where is that girl?"

At this, Heiji sighs and he removes his left hand from Conan's shoulder. Conan looks up at his friend to see him pinch the area between his eyes. Instantly Conan knows something is wrong.

"Hattori…what's wrong? She didn't have any internal injuries…right?"

"No Kudo…she…"

"She isn't just a good Samaritan. It was a set up…is she with Them? "

Conan stops as the hand on his back suddenly tenses. Heiji sits on the bed and brings his face right up to Conan's.

"Kudo, firstly, that ain't true so don't ya even mention that again. Second, what made ya think that she was and not tell me?"

"OK, gee Hattori, I was under the impression that you didn't think that much of her. At first, I thought that it was a kidnapping and the car hitting us was really an accident. Then, after seeing the tape, I thought perhaps it was planned for her to get close to me. Like when Vermouth impersonated Araide-sensei."

"I can't believe this. How come ya never said…wait, that's why you stayed. You wanted to keep an eye on her, but not just 'cause she saved you. What made you think all that anyway?"

"It bothered me that she never called out a warning. She just ran up and grabbed me. I figured she would have said something first."

"Not necessarily."

Both Conan and Heiji whip around to see Saguru standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean by…uhh?"  
"How long have ya been standin' there?"  
"When did you get here, Hakuba-niichan?"

Saguru looks back and forth between Conan and Heiji. He walks over to a vacant chair at the foot of the bed and sits, facing the two of them.

"To answer Hattori-kun's question, from when he asked _'What made you think those things anyway?'_ As to when I got here, I arrived at the hospital at approximately 11:05:30 in the morning to find both you and the young lady missing. My referen-"

"What do you mean missing? We were both here…all day in fact. Heiji-niichan only left earlier this evening…"

"Ku-Conan-kun, that was last night. It's been another whole day since then."

* * *

"_**I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME! DO YOU HAVE **_**ANY**_** IDEA WHAT IT WILL BE LIKE IF THAT OTHER DETECTIVE BRAT IDENTIFIES US? AND NEED i MENTION YOU USED OUR ONLY PILL!"**_

"_**Calm down. The detective doesn't know you were part of it back then. No reason he would connect it to you now."**_

"_**Yeah, and it ain't like we don't have others way to take care of the other one."**_

Sasha looks back and forth between the two men in front of her before turning her sharp gaze to the only other female in the apartment.

"_**What? Don't look at me. She brought it on herself. Talkin' about Eric that way."**_

Carlene turns to the blond man calmly leaning against the wall with a hat pulled low over his eyes and points her finger at him.

"_**What about Dennis? He took off after droppin' you at the hospital and never showed back up at the warehouse. Hank and I couldn't do anything else after the camera hit the deck. We had to do what we could to keep the girl from getting away while your **_**cousin**_** was nowhere to be found."**_

Dennis looks up and faces Carlene. His green eyes meeting her brown ones with such adamancy that Carlene flinches. He steps away from the wall, walking arrogantly toward her, grabbing a folder off the table as he passes.

"_**I went to learn more about the kid you grabbed. Turns out the reason those cops were so dead set on guarding the room was because the boy happens to be pretty popular with them. A regular mini-detective himself. He's solved enough cases on his own or with a group of kids calling themselves 'the Detective Boys' that even I'm impressed. He is also staying with, and supposedly being trained by Mouri Kogoro."**_

"_**You have **_**got**_** to be kidding me."**_ Sasha turns and rips the file out of his hand, opens it, and proceeds to scan the contents.

"_**Well, well, well. Something that you didn't know."**_

"_**Do not start with me, Carlene. Have you found out if either of their bodies were recovered?"**_

"_**No word on the girl, but some news reporter says that he heard the boy was brought in by two teenage boys, alive. Nothin' on how he is, but I bet one of them was the one from last night. Had a feelin' he'd go looking for them considerin' how long he stayed around. Thought I'd be getting' him too when we grabbed the girl but he must have left before they ate our special delivery."**_

Sasha looks up from the papers she is reading to stare at Hank for a moment. She walks over to him and studies him closely, causing the others in the room to straighten up.

"_**The boy you mentioned, was he dark skinned and wearing a baseball hat?"**_

"_**Well, yeah, he was. What's he got to do with anything? He was never invo…"**_

"_**No, but when he left the hospital to find them, guess who followed him out and joined him?"**_

Sasha looks back down at the papers in her hand, smirking. She puts one in particular on top then slaps them on the bed and points at a picture of the young boy with glasses.

"_**Seems we have a new 'in' with our target. If we go after the boy again – and make it obvious this time – we may be able to draw him out. Detectives are like police; target one and the rest of pack will step right in. So, this time… No. Screw-ups. Got it?"

* * *

**_

"_**NOOOO!"**_

Kid bursts into the room and rushes to the bed. The girl is on her side, tangled in the sheets with her face in the pillow. Kid places his hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently.

"Hey. Wake up. It's alright. Come on, you're dreaming."

"_**Conan?"**_

"No, you can call me Sors for now. How are you feeling?"

He helps the girl sit up while untangling the sheets from her.

"A bit dizzy…lightheaded, but otherwise, OK. What about Conan-kun? Is he OK? Where is he? Please tell me he was rescued too…please?"

The teen looks down at the girl and shakes his head.

"What? Oh, please no. No…Conan…"

She drops her head into her hands and starts shaking. Realizing the impression that he gave, he quickly smiles and, taking her chin in his hand, raises her head up to look him in the eye.

"Conan-kun is just fine. Hattori-kun and Ha-nother detective found him and took him to the hospital. He's resting up and should be released within a day or two, just to be on the safe side."

"But, then why did you shake your head? I thought…"

"I was shaking it because you were more concerned about Conan-kun than yourself."

"Well of course. He's just a little kid and I'm-"  
"A little kid."

"WHAT? OK, I may not know my name or actual age, but I do know that I am not a kid…I'm at least in my mid to late teens. I think that you-"

What he was she never said. At that moment, she goes to get off the bed and almost drops to ground when he catches her. The shock on her face as she looks _up_ at him and then _up_ at the bed makes up for her sudden loss of words.

'_Well, I wonder if Tantei-kun reacted this way.'

* * *

_

"Have they found her yet?"

Heiji looks at Saguru for the answer to Conan's question. The blond teen shakes his head.

"Nothing as of yet, but Megure-keibu says that they will put divers in the water if there are no reports by morning. I am sure that she will be fine, just as you are."

Conan looks down, fully understanding what Saguru was trying to avoid saying. If she is still in the water, with the temperature, there is little chance she is alive. Factoring in what Heiji said about her scream when the warehouse they had been in collapsed, he was doubting her survival and hating himself for doubting her. Speaking of which…

"Hakuba-niichan, you haven't told us what you meant when you said 'Not necessarily.' Why wouldn't she have called out a warning?"

Saguru sighs and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He glances over at Heiji before looking back at Conan.

"Any other child your age, I would decline or simply gloss over this, but I meant it back on the island when I said you were good at deductions and you proved you are a capable detective during that case. It is better that I just be honest with you. Hattori-kun, I promised I would tell you about her, but to answer Conan's question, I shall stick to the relevant parts for the time being."

"Fine by me."

"Two years ago a friend of my mother's sent her daughter to England for the summer as a cultural experience. Her name was Marie Rivers and she had just turned 15 that May. She was staying with us for the summer and we often went out for walks. On July 27th the two of us were walking through London and had stopped to converse with a proprietor of a corner bookshop the two of us frequented. A young boy had stopped at the light with his aunt and we had paid little mind to them. A book on display in the shop window caught the woman's eye and she didn't notice when the light changed. The boy on the other hand didn't realize his aunt was no longer at his side and proceeded across…"

"No."

Saguru shakes his head and meets Conan's eye.

"You have proven me right yet again that you are skilled at deductions. I heard Marie yell, "Look out, kid!" and when I looked up she was already heading to the street. A car had swerved around those stopped for the light and was coming through the intersection. Unfortunately, the boy had paused and turned at Marie's cry, but saw the car coming…the boy froze in his tracks. Marie was just stepping off the curb…I knew there was no time. I ran up behind her and grabbed her, pulling her back and we were just missed as the car sped by. The boy was hit…Marie reached for him and tried to help, but he died just fo…" Saguru throws a quick glance at Heiji before continuing, "he died less than a minute later in her arms. I guess she never forgot that, or really forgave herself. That is why I believe that she chose not to verbally warn you, she just reacted. She didn't want a repeat of that day."

"It didn't matter, it did happen."

Saguru's eyes narrow and he looks back at Conan, who continues, recalling the accident.

"I started across the street when I heard a shout from across the street, back and to my left. I turned to look and did stop. That was when I heard the running footsteps and felt myself picked up. I'm certain it was a female's voice I heard but it was just one word. I didn't even realize a car was coming until, I guess when it hit…us…her."

The three detectives all become lost in their own thoughts.

'…_count on Kudo to run into stuff like this. What are the odds that a kid would stop in the middle of the road in front of a girl who saw a boy get killed in a similar way? It seems…'_

"…_and how could the driver have known that someone would call out to get me to stop? It's almost like it was…'_

"…_and for Marie to come across a situation nearly identical to that day is highly unlikely. No doubt it had to have been…'_

"Planned."  
"Planned."  
"Planned."

The whispered word, stated by all three at once, causes them to look up and meet each other's gaze. The realization that all three had come to the same conclusion is apparent and Saguru finds himself the recipient of two sets of questioning eyes.

"What?"

"You knew her."

"It seems this might have somethin' to do with that case you mentioned, so out with it. Ya said you would tell me."

"That's impossible. The case I referenced was before that accident…in June. Not to mention The Silencer was arrested and received life in prison for multiple homicides throughout Europe and the United States. How could he be behind the accident?

"I think it was intentional, but it would mean more than one person was behind it. Are you sure that the man you arrested didn't have family or something that could have copied him, perhaps for revenge?"

"No. The man had no family and had only just started working at the victim's house, so it is doubtful that he made any close friends that would be so brazen as to copy his M.O."

A light knock at the door startles all three of them. Heiji shoves Conan flat on the bed and covers him, holding a finger to his lips. Conan looks shocked and confused for a second, but Saguru notices how he seems to catch on as he closes his eyes. The door opens and Sato looks in. She sees the two teens sitting in the room and then focuses on Conan, breathing evenly beneath the covers. She frowns and moves her gaze back to Heiji.

"The doctor said that the drugs should be out of his system by now. Has he shown signs of waking up yet?"

Heiji glances at Saguru quickly before turning his back to both of them, staring at Conan as he tries to come up with his response.

"He awoke for a little while, but I believe the drug's induced sleep were not sufficient, Sato-keiji. As you can see, he is once again resting comfortably and will most likely not be up to talking with you until morning. To ensure nothing more happens, myself and Hattori-kun shall remain here…and no late night snacks, please."

Hattori tries his best not to react outwardly. _'Did he just _lie_ to a police officer? No way did I ever think that I would see the day.'_

Sato steps in and looks around Heiji, eyes locking on Conan's blanket covered form for a couple minutes.

'_Oh we are so busted. She is not gonna buy this…"_

"Very well Hakuba-kun, Takagi-kun and I will be watching in shifts out here so do not open the door for anyone but us."

'_Wait…that worked?'_

The door clicks shut and Heiji fixes Saguru with a look of confusion and shock.

"OK. I thought your fancy British ways wouldn't allow you lie to a woman…and as a detective to a cop."

"I, in fact, did neither. Conan was awake for a bit, but his eyes blinked repeatedly, indicating he was fighting sleep. If you bother to check, he has actually fallen asleep and it is unlikely that he will reawaken before morning. In addition, I am sure you won't be letting him out of your sight for at least that long and I don't intend to stray far until I get a few answers myself…from you."

* * *

"Sors…what's…how…am I dreaming?"

"I'm afraid this is quite real, and I advise you, here and now, to keep it a secret."

Sors has the small brown-haired girl sitting on the bed again, but remains kneeling on the floor to keep himself at her eye-level so as to not appear threatening. After a moment of unease she had started to question him as to how she came to be here only to be told he had found her in the river and to leave it at that. Her attempts to find out how he know Conan was indeed safe or what he knew about what had happened were skillfully deflected, albeit using _all_ his skill.

'_It's like dealing with Hakuba-kun…I wonder if they know each other. It would explain his reaction at the river. He hardly paid attention to Conan, but seemed transfixed by the robe…'_

The teen shudders again, thinking about watching the blood seep from the girl's shoulder due to the bullet hole and then watching Saguru fingering the material…

'_If they do know each other and he had seen her wearing that earlier, no doubt he knows about the shooting now, but he had to have been wondering about her wellbeing.'_

"'ors...SORS!"

The teen's face doesn't betray anything as he meets the young girl's questioning gaze.

"You were staring at my shoulder again…I think you do know how I got it…exactly what it is too. Not to mention you are treating me like we are the same age when, if you truly just pulled me from the river, you should treat me as I appear…a kid. Now out with it already!"

"Sorry my dear, but I must decline. Besides…you need rest."

"Like I'm going to be able to slee…"

Catching her with one hand as she falls forward, the teen slips the capsule he had just used into one of his extra pockets. He lays her on the bed just as the door opens. An older man steps in with a First Aid kit and proceeds to the bedside.

"Once you are done, can you keep an eye on her? I have to go..."

"I understand, bo…sorry, I mean."

"Don't worry now; I assure you she is out this time."

"Of course. I have your things laid out in the next room, and the weather is fair. Please do remember to sleep at some point yourself."

"Are you planning on using one of these on me?" A wide grin appears on the speakers face as he holds up his hand, a tiny capsule in between each finger.

"I never could get your father to rest either. You are becoming more like him every time…"

At this, the older gentleman finds himself alone with the sleeping child.

"…but I can't help but blame myself that you are following in his footsteps."

With a last, wistful glance out the window, he spots a triangular shape as it heads away toward the glider's destination. He turns back to the girl and sets about redressing the wounds the girl had received prior to being pulled from the river by the young man that had just left.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Thank you ever so much for your patience. A big thank you to **_**muses-pet22**_** and **_**HImitsu Detective**_** for their recent and encouraging reviews. The new flow of support was inspiring and fueled my writing big time. I had hit an impasse and might still be struggling if not for their questions and comments on my story, and in **_**HImatsu's **_**case, asking about Marie. Hope this chapter answered those and created a few more. Please feel free to comment and/or speculate about what will happen, I was really excited to see that in a review and hope for more.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	12. A Change of Plans

Chapter 12

"That brat is so lucky that I don't just-"  
"Just what Mouri-han?"

Mouri looks up at the girl that had just walked out of his daughter's bedroom. He tosses the can he had just finished drinking from onto the table, letting it roll to the floor. He crosses his arms and looks past her to see Ran tucked into her bed.

"Nothin'. How's Ran?"

"It's just like the doctor said, still sound asleep. I can't believe you actually allowed them to resort to that, especially after what happened to Conan-kun. Do you really think it was necessary?"

"If I hadn't she would still be at that hospital hov'ring over that freeloader, no doubt."

"Would that be so bad? She's worried about him."

"You saw the state she was in, besides…I'm her father and I will do as I see fit. I don' need to explain m'self to some teenager…"

Kazuha watches as he grabs another beer can. Sighing, she kneels to grab the one she saw roll onto the floor, only to spot four more already under the table.

'_He went out of his way to carry her home after they gave her that drink, then goes and does this. I hate to admit that it might have been a good idea, but the way they did it…and then gettin' drunk. It's a wonder he was able to drink all these in the time it took me to get her into bed, but it does explain his speech. I don't know if I should just lock up and leave or stay, considerin' he's bound to…'_

A bang and a loud snore precede the rest of her thoughts, but she shakes her head and finishes it anyway.

'…_pass out.'_

* * *

Silent as always, the now black-clothed teen dangled three stories up and just to the side of Conan's hospital window, listening to the…conversation, for lack of a better word, between the two teenage detectives that were still awake.

* * *

"I don't get how you expect me to believe that you were able to drive the motorcycle with those glasses on. The boy seems unable to see without them while I know you have no need for glasses, yet you wore those the entire time. You reacted to nothing that I could see or hear and you _said_ that they had left the warehouse and were able to find Conan with no more knowledge as to his possible location than I. Tell. Me. How."

"Now hold on. You're the one who asked ta come along with me, remember? We made a deal and you have yet to complete your half of it. Ya told us one thing, but not much else: at least nothin' that had been asked before you walked in here. I still want to know what the big deal is about her that made you so desperate to come with me. Ya even asked me if I was leaving in case I was the person they…wan…ted. Tha's it isn't it? You wanted to leave because you thought it was you that they were trying to get her to ask for."

The two teens stare at each other, both trying to force the other to break the silence and answer the questions that had been presented to him.

Saguru's manners win out over his attempt at out lasting his hot-blooded counterpart. He breaks eye contact and sits down heavily in the chair he had vacated earlier. Heiji allows himself a smirk before remembering the reason he wants the information. Glancing at Conan quickly, he is grateful that he doesn't have to reveal his method as of yet, and hopefully Conan will wake up and help him figure a way out of explanation himself.

"Very well, a deal is a deal. As I stated before, Marie Rivers had come to England for a summer visit. She arrived on May 21st and was to remain until September 2nd. My mother had insisted I take Marie to the Burley Manor due to their varied collection of artifacts that she thought might interest our houseguest. While we were there, Mr. Burley became agitated and nervous. He suddenly took off without a word to anyone…or so it seemed. Thirty minutes later a call came in to the house that Mr. Burley's car had gone off the road and he had perished. It would have been ruled an accident but for the single white rose found on the passenger seat under a jacket."

"Wait, a rose? You're kiddin'. Are you saying _that's_ what you're basing your claims on?"

"Not entirely. A white rose is the symbol used by a murderer called 'The Silencer' although no one knows why. The Silencer had committed murders in Europe and America for 10 years. We had our driver set up a video camera before he left with Marie's laptop while the two of us questioned the remaining people, all members of the household. We narrowed it down to four suspects whose alibis were flimsy and only confirmed by each other. I knew who it was but Marie insisted on some set-up to force the guilty person into the open. It worked and the camera streamed the entire event to The Yard."

"Live streaming to a laptop…like what the kidnappers did."

"That was further confirmation that whoever we were dealing with had to have knowledge of that case. The other point was that the rose found in the car was not the only white rose to have made its way into Mr. Burley's presence. A bouquet of flowers had shown up at the house, addressed not to his wife, as most flowers would have been, but to him. It was determined that a white rose was slipped into the bouquet as a way to scare him out of the house. Marie was uneasy about it at the time, but the case was relegated to memory as the summer went on. We worked…well together, I will admit. We solved over 50 cases that summer. She is worthy of the title 'detective', unlike some I can name…"

"Ya'd better be referrin' to the girl from the fake Koushien or I'll-"

"If you inferred something from what I said, I cannot be held responsible for it."

"Fine…continue."

"She was unexpectedly told to return home by her parents and I last saw her on August 24th when she left for the airport. I have not heard from her since."

"That's it?"

"What more did you expect? A detailed outline of that summer? If you have anything you wish to clarify about then or now, you may ask _after_ you answer my questions."

'_Kudo, sometimes I wish I had your ability to come up with lies on the spot.'_

* * *

'_So they do know each other, or at least they did. To have his respect as a detective must mean she's really good. If she didn't have amnesia I doubt it would have been so easy to knock her out. I guess Tantei-kun will be getting his delivery sooner than planned.'_

The silent eavesdropper is about to retract his cord and return to the roof when something stops him. He runs through what Saguru had said and how he acted at the water with the story he had just heard.

'_Seems like Tantei-han was right to question the completion of that story, he left something out. I think I'll just hang out here a little longer and see what more I can learn from these two. I can sleep tomorrow…gotta love vacations.'_

* * *

"You took the boy's glasses from the crime scene and then wore them the entire time…why?"

"…I thought it would bring me some luck in finding him."

Saguru raises his eyebrow and Heiji makes every effort to avoid looking guilty. Saguru realizes that there is something going on and decides to play one of his trump cards to see if it will break through the barriers he sees going up.

"I can't help but wonder if your reluctance to answer me truthfully has something to do with this."

Saguru reaches into his pocket and withdraws a clenched fist. Heiji starts to rise, forming fists of his own when Saguru opens his hand, palm side up, to reveal something that causes Heiji's dark skin to become a few shades lighter.

"Where the hell did you find _that?_"

"It was in the pocket of the robe at the river. I recognized the name from having read about them in the papers. I had just finished inspecting it before I came in but refrained from bringing it up so as not to worry the boy further. It seems to have multiple frequencies that it can broadcast on, much like walkie-talkies, as well as a tracker. However, considering it was in Marie's robe, I have to wonder if all of them are equipped so, or if she had this one in particular for some reason…such as distrust?"

Heiji shifts uncomfortably, knowing full well the implications that Saguru was presenting. Off or on that badge could be tracked by those glasses, and his attitude toward the missing girl prior to seeing what was on the laptop did not help his case. He reaches out but Saguru pulls his hand back, preventing him from retrieving the item that had allowed him to find Conan.

'_Man, how could I have been so _stupid_ as to not think to grab that thing? Kudo is gonna _kill_ me for letting him find that…unless I can convince him it was just something the kids wanted her to have as thanks…it's not a lie…I'll just omit the extra feature.'_

"I did give that badge to her, but it was a gift from the Detective Boys as thanks for saving Conan-kun. They said they were making her an honorary member. Besides, they all work as a walkie-talkie and all of them can be tracked, a feature that Agasa-hakase has built-in to all of them. They do belong to a buncha kids, so I guess it was so they can be found if needed. Completely normal, just like the ones the other kids have."

Saguru levels an incredulous stare at the Osakan, causing him to shift in his seat and return his gaze to Conan.

* * *

'_Oh man, Tantei-kun. How have you maintained your identity with this guy knowing the truth? He can't play down a child's toy, and yet he hasn't blown your secret yet. Might be best to not let him know about the newest addition to your 'little' club. At least until he can fool Tantei-san. I'm going to have to wait here longer and that means…'_

* * *

"Dear child, you have put me in quite a predicament. I'm sure the young master wishes things to stay between us but I truly feel it would be a benefit to allow a woman to tend to you. I am but a…Gentleman's valet, not a lady's maid."

The old man looks out the window again, having completed his ministrations and continues his one-sided conversation.

"It is not as though I am unused to treating injuries, some much more severe than your own, but both of my previous patients were decidedly not females. I do hope that, if you cannot be delivered to those that the young master intends to leave you with, that he will relent and allow the mistress to come."

A vibration in his pocket alerts him to an incoming message, so he steps away from the bed and flips open the phone.

**'Still gathering info. Will be awhile.'**

The old man shakes his head and is about to close the phone when it shakes once more.

**'Let her know, she can help with our guest. DO NOT TELL HER EVERYTHING!'**

'_Of course, Bocchama.'_

Sending his confirming message to the young man, he dials a number he has known by heart for years. When it is picked up, he hesitates for a moment, but the person on the other end seems to have anticipated the call and speaks first.

"_Jii? Is that you? What has my son got into this time?"_

* * *

"_**I cannot BELIEVE I am going to walk up to these cops. Why am I the one doing this…shouldn't Carlene be doin' it? She was the nurse."**_

_**-"Shut up Hank. Just do as you are told. Offer the cop the food for the occupants of the room but make sure you are ready to take off when they question you…you have to-"-**_

"_**I know, I know…lead him away so the one in the nurses' outfit can get through the…"**_

_**-"Hank. What is the matter?"-**_

"_**We got a problem."**_

Hank narrows his blue eyes when he enters the hall where they had learned the boy's new room was located. A woman is in front of the target room, talking with a nurse's aide…more like arguing based on the reaction as the aide bows quickly and hurries away as the woman at the door calls after her.

"And remember, no snacks or visitors will be allowed in until morning, so don't bother offering anything again."

Just as the aide passes him, a man comes by with two Styrofoam cups and addresses the woman so he edges close enough to listen in, turning to conceal the paper bag in his left hand with his body.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ah, Takagi-kun. Yes, she was wondering if the boys wanted a snack or something. After what happened, and our orders that nothing be brought by anyone else, I had to tell her off."

"Well, I brought this from the coffee shop and it was never out of my hand. I figured we might as well keep alert."

The woman smiles and takes the offered beverage. After a quick sip, she leans up against the wall and stares at the ceiling.

"Sato-san?"

The man moves his free hand forward, but pauses before making contact with the woman's shoulder.

"Those two…I've overheard some of what they are saying."

"Sa…Sato-san…what…"

"They said things…I heard enough to know that the missing girl and Hakuba-kun were the ones to bring down The Silencer. And Hattori-kun used Conan-kun's glasses and something of those kids' to track down Conan-kun. Neither of them shared those details with us…I can't help but wonder why."

"Wait, The Silencer…I read about that case. The man attacked the two people that confronted him, but they managed to restrain him before the police arrived. Are you certain that Hakuba-kun said that they were the ones to reveal The Silencer?"

"Takagi-kun, I read that too. It seems that Hakuba-kun is downplaying the arrest even to Hattori-kun. He never said anything about the man attacking them."

"Then maybe it was the police he attacked and not them….the paper could have been wrong…and we've covered for- OW!"

Hank looks up to see the woman eying him and the man rubbing his arm. He turns quickly and walks away, trying his best to not draw attention from anyone else. Just before he makes it to the door, he spots a blond man with a hat approaching him. As he brushes by, the man smirks and slips a piece of paper into his empty hand. Hank turns the corner and stands in a stairwell to read the note.

_**Better luck next time.  
**__**You did what you needed; now it's my turn.**_

Hank mutters a few choice words as he crumples the paper in his fist and goes to throw it to the ground.

_**-"Keep your temper. Just get out here and don't leave anything behind."-**_

"_**But that…"**_

_**-"HANK! Do as I say. GET. OUT. HERE. NOW!"-**_

"_**On my way."**_

* * *

"Jii, what happened?"

The woman that has just entered spots the young girl in the bed and hurries over. She places a hand across the girl's forehead and the other on her own. Once the motherly instinct has satisfied her that no fever is present, she turns to the old gentleman that had called her.

"Well, mistress…I can't tell you much more than I already have-"  
"Jii, we have known each other for far too long for you to try pulling that card with me. What aren't you telling me? Beside the fact that there are no…planned excursions for tonight, you called me at 2 am to come down here and not only is my son not here, a 7 year old that is a complete stranger to me is sleeping in this place. No reason…no explanation for any on this…"

"Mistress, please, you know I would not keep anything from you if not for…"

"Ahhh, so he told you not to tell me. He's gonna have fish for a week for this one…unless you spill. Which do you think he would prefer?"

"Ooooo…"_ 'Forgive me, Bocchama. I failed to keep your secret just as I failed to keep your father's from you.'_

As the old man reveals more of what he knows the woman's face softens.

"Just like Kaito…he's more like his father than he'll ever know. So he's visiting a detective to find out when he can bring this girl to him…and you really don't know why it has to be him…can you at least tell me who? I can tell it's not Hakuba-kun, he wouldn't risk increasing his suspicions that way, and the only other real 'detective' that isn't on the police force is that little boy…don't tell me. Jii, are you sure there isn't something your hiding?"

"N-n-no, mistress. Truly, I know nothing more. He has kept anything else secret, even from me."

Jii bows his head, having remained standing the entire time. The woman had taken a seat on the side of the bed and is continually checking the dressings on the girl's injuries. A quick cough causes both adults to focus their attention on the girl in time for her to start tossing. She begins to gasp, as though having difficulty breathing. The man leans forward and observes her mouthing something inaudible.

"Not again."

"What do you mean by that…Jii?"

"I fear she is dreaming again of the incident that led to her condition."

"Conan…where are you?"

Tears begin to streak from the girl's closed eyes. Before Jii can do anything, the woman leans over and gently stokes the girl's hair, brushing the bangs and tucking loose strands behind her ears. The girl jerks, then calms down and relaxes. After wiping the tears away, the woman resumes stroking her hair. Jii watches, dumbfounded, before shaking his head and addressing the woman.

"No matter what, a mother's touch is a mother's touch."

The woman smiles and spares him a glace before turning her gaze to the quarter moon framed in the window.

"Well, I suppose regardless of how I feel, I knew he would follow in his father's footsteps if he ever learned the truth. Secrets are a part of that. It's just…harder when it's your son. Jii…are you sure he can trust this detective…and this child? I already lost my husband; I don't want to lose my son too."

"The detective in question is skilled, but I believe his morals to be just as high. He allowed him to escape more than once simply out of respect for him helping someone else. I have no reason to believe this case will be any different. Do not worry."

"I guess I will have to trust his judgment…but I will never stop worrying."

* * *

"_**What did you pull me out for?"**_

"_**You were leaving anyway, besides, with Dennis' credentials, he can get even more information out of them."**_

Sasha raises her eyes from the file in her hands to eye the angry brunet. Hank crosses his arms and glares back at the woman, calmly seated in the passenger side of the car, only to have Carlene come up behind him and lay a hand on his back. He looks back at her and is surprised to see she is wearing regular clothes.

"_**I thought you were going in as a nurse again?"**_

"_**Well, well, well…still in the dark. Plans change…you know that. That girl is out of the picture thanks to that poison, so I don't mind waiting a little longer to get her friend. Especially if we can finish the little kid off too…better than leaving another detective to figure us out later."**_

"_**Calm down Carlene. If you want to finish the kid, you may…"**_

Carlene grins and claps her hands together.

"…_**after we take out that other detective…no sense in cutting another tie to him before he is in our grasp. For now, it will be attempt only. Understood?"**_

Carlene crosses her arms and pouts, only to be surprised when Sasha hands her a piece of paper.

"_**Here, this is a compilation of the boy's information. Living address, school and any other bits of information we have. Use it to keep an eye on him and **_**wait**_** for the right moment to strike."**_

"_**Well, well, well…looks like I get to pick up where you left off." **_Carlene says to Hank as she smiles and takes the paper, eager to play a new part in the plan.

* * *

Takagi watches as Sato heads off for a couple hours of rest, knowing that neither of them would be getting any real sleep until sometime tomorrow. He reaches up to once more rub his arm where she had hit him. _'I hope that guy didn't hear what we were saying, but did she have to hit so hard…'_

Takagi straightens as a young man with blond hair walks directly toward him. He takes in the easy stride and slight build but, knowing what Mouri can do, doesn't drop his guard. Once the man is two doors away, Takagi steps forward and raises his hand.

"I'm sorry, you can't come this way."

The man stops and reaches into his inside pocket, causing Takagi to tense even more and move his hand over to his weapon. The man spots the gun as Takagi rests his hand on it and slowly pulls his hand out, holding a folded up ID. He raises both hands to his shoulder level, allowing the ID to open.

"Easy. I'm a detective from England. My name is Dennis Mitchell and I received word that a young woman whose description closely matches that of Marie Rivers was at this hospital. I have a photo if you would care to look and confirm the reports."

Takagi takes a closer look at the ID, however, with it all in English, he only understands parts of it. In the back of his mind he recalls how often he has had to rely on others for English translations. _'That's how Kudo-kun first helped us, but recently Conan-kun or Hattori-kun has filled that. I should start studying it again…it's more useful than I thought it would be…and maybe Sato-san will be impressed if I can translate something without relying on them.'_

"Very well, give me the photo."

Takagi takes his hand from his gun and scans the hall quickly as the man retrieves the photo. Not seeing anyone besides the nurse at her station, he turns his attention back to the man, who is now holding out a photo. Takagi takes it and recognizes the girl at a glance. The girl's hair was in a ponytail, but her face, eyes and the glasses where the same. He looks up at the man and nods.

"Yes, she was here, however I'm afraid that I can't tell you anymore than that at the moment. You will have to clear it with Megure-keibu tomorrow. May I keep this photo?"

The man's face flickers for a moment before he resumes his composure and sighs.

"Of course. I understand and yes, you may keep that…I have a copy of it on my laptop. Have a pleasant night…oh. You never gave me your name."

"Right…sorry. Takagi Wataru."

"Thank you. Good night."

With that, the man turns and walks away. Takagi waits until he is out of sight to breathe a sigh of relief. He holds the picture up and notices a strange marking on the top left of the photo, as though something is between the camera and the girl. Suddenly, he decides he ought to ask the only person he knows from England about it. He turns to knock when he hears something inside the room that makes him stop.

'_Now I know why Sato-san listened. Those boys will have some explaining to do in the morning.'_

* * *

**A/N: I MADE IT! I said I wanted this posted by my birthday and I made it...now I can enjoy tomorrow without having to worry about getting this up. Wow, that was difficult to get into words...I hope it came out OK.**

**I thanked the reviewers that I could but there were two I couldn't, so..._Shira_, thanks...and I hope that you asked the people you recommended it to to review as well. They just cheer me up and let me know that people like my story and here's the update. ****_Jazzmonkey,_ you also wanted an update...and your review left me blushing...and hope this lives up to your expectations. Thank you to everyone once again for your reviews, I hope this chapter is worthy of another one.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	13. Contradictions

Chapter 13

"You cannot be serious. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Well I don' care what you believe, that's what happened. The kids gave me that badge and told me ta give it to her."

Saguru watches as Heiji once more turns his gaze away from him and onto the young boy. They had done nothing but doubt each other and insist that they themselves had nothing further to add. Saguru narrows his eyes, really taking the time to focus on the Osakan teen. The tense posture that always followed his vehement denials concerning the badge, still in his possession, and the glasses, which hung from Heiji's collar, is back. The difference this time is a slight nervous twitch that Saguru took to mean a desire to do something else. He doubted even he would have caught it, let alone know what it meant, if he had not become accustomed to being on the lookout for those same twitches from a certain magician in his class, as it was usually followed by some explosion or a sudden need to duck a mop. Saguru stands and walks over to the window, making it seem like he is looking outside while he watches the reflection of Heiji.

Heiji spares a quick glance at him and then returns his gaze to Conan. Leaning forward, he seems to whisper to the sleeping child, but the volume is too low for him to make out. He is shocked when Heiji shakes his fist at Conan, but covers it before the other teen looks up. Witnessing this supposed private, albeit one-sided, exchange, Saguru takes a moment to consider something that had been in the back of his mind and only now decides to explore.

'_His eyes search the boy's face but it is not just a look of concern…he seems to be pleading. If the boy were awake, I would be lead to believe he is trying to get the boy to help _him_. He constantly looks at Conan-kun when he is answering my inquires, otherwise, he will hold my gaze. Come to think of it…the two of them spent quite a bit of time conversing together during the Koushien and at no point did it seem as though he were a teen assisting a child. They acted as though…they were…equals. However much I will never admit it, Hattori-kun proved to be an asset during that case as did Conan-kun. If I'm incorrect in my following statements I am certain to never hear the end of it, but it may be the only way to break this stalemate we find ourselves in.'_

Still watching the other teen in the window, Saguru takes a deep breath and takes the next step in confirming the unbelievable conclusion he found himself drawing.

"I suppose we could ask Kudo-kun about it in the morning and see what he has to say in this matter."

The reaction from the other teen is both what he expected and yet…made his blood run cold at the implication.

* * *

'_You have got to be kidding me? Well, that's that. No way Tantei-han can get himself out of this. That's almost the same confidence he had when he accused me of being Kid. Granted, it was only a matter of how many times they met but still…Hmmmm, unless they really do ask Kudo. Tantei-kun will owe me for this…if he doesn't wake up and try to kill me, but I'll take that payment sooner than he will expect.'_

Silent as ever, the black-clothed figure retracts the cord and, with practiced ease, flips himself over the rooftop's fence, landing gracefully and without a sound. A small cloud covers the moon momentarily but when it comes out again the only person on the rooftop is a teen wearing a blue jacket and a pair of jeans. A quick brush of his hair to flatten a stray strand and the teen heads to the door with all the confidence of his current persona.

* * *

"_You are unable to deny that you called out his name at the river. I'll grant that I was…distracted at the time but I know what I heard."_

"_Ya don' know what you're talkin' about…I said…kuso, not Kudo. Why would I, it was Conan-kun there. Ya saw yourself that he was alone."_

Takagi's stomach churns and threatens to return the coffee he had recently drank back the way it went down. His palm flat on the door to keep himself upright as he takes in what the British teen has insinuated. An impossible, inconceivable notion.

'_That bomb…in the elevator…he was so calm and I'm certain he was doing the things as, if not before, I actually read the directions off. His knowledge…and his answer when I asked who he really was…this can _not_ be real.'_

Footsteps echoing down the hall snap him out of his thoughts but, when he catches sight of the source, he can scarcely make it fit with his train of thought based on what he had just heard. Takagi shakes his head slightly and smiles at the newcomer.

"I know we had decided not to let anyone in but I'm sure an exception can be made for you."

Takagi reaches to open the door but pauses for a moment before addressing the person beside him once more.

"Just so you know, Hattori-kun hasn't left Conan-kun's side except for when the doctors were treating him. You two have a real friend in him."

* * *

"She's waking up. Perhaps it would be best if you leave, Jii. We don't want her to identify you."

The girl on the bed groans and rolls on her left side, facing away from the two adults in the room.

"Of course, but…what about yourself? Surely you would be in just as much danger of being identified."

Chikage smiles at Jii and moves towards a concealed drawer at the head of the bed.

"I'm not without some tricks myself…I couldn't be married to him without picking up a few things."

Jii stands in the doorway as Kuroba Chikage pulls a long, dark brown wig out of the drawer and, in the space of time most take to blink, she pulls her hair up into a bun and positions the wig on her head. A small packet is opened next and the contents, consisting of colored contacts, are put in. When she looks up, her now deep green eyes are met with those of a humbled-looking old man.

"You do indeed posses the skills that both the Master used and the young master now does as well. Very well, I leave the young lady in your capable hands."

"Oh, Jii," the woman says in a gentle, yet aloof tone very unlike her usual speech, "You would be just as capable, I'm sure. Now shoo."

The door clicks shut and this causes the girl to bolt upright, looking around her for a moment before placing her right hand on her forehead.

"Easy my dear, you don't want to rush. Take it slow at first."

Her voice causes the girl to visibly freeze before slowly removing her hand from her head, placing it beside her, and looking up. Seeing the girl's eyes flash to confusion and wariness Chikage offers the child a smile and raises her hands so they are in the girl's line of sight.

"It's OK. You don't have to be afraid. I'm a friend."

The girl continues to regard her with a bit of confusion before she narrows her eyes and responds.

"Fine, then tell me. Is Conan-kun safe and where is Sors?"

She controls her facial features but is taken aback by the child's questions. Thanks to Jii, she knew that her son had seen to it that Conan was unharmed and left to his friend's care. _'And count on him to use 'Sors' as a name…appropriate indeed.'_

"I was informed that you were told that Conan-kun was perfectly safe and as to Sors…well, I'm sure that son of mine is off checking up on your friend as we speak. Why ask those questions? I would have thought you had been told that Conan-kun was safe."

The girl relaxes a bit and smiles, even though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I was…I wanted to make sure you knew. I keep waking up in different places with so many different people…it's been a little tricky making sure who is good and who's out to kill me. But anyway...you said Sors was your son?"

"Yes, and he's a bit of a night owl, so he asked for me to keep you company and make sure you get some real rest. We can talk more in the morning and I'm sure Sors will give you an update at that time...deal?"

The girl sighs but the bags under her eyes betray her exhaustion.

"I don' know…the last time someone said I'd get answers in the morning I got them from a ki…someone my age, and that same woman later tried to ki…she did kidnap us, so forgive me for not trusting you right away."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything of that nature. Besides, if you want, I'll call him right now. Would that reassure you that I mean you no harm?"

The woman pulls out a cell phone and gets ready to dial when a small hand covers hers.

"Don't bother. If you are speaking the truth, his phone will be off while he's at the hospital, so there's no point. I may as well wait…not like it can get any worse."

The girl yawns and lies back on the pillow.

"OK. Now, get some real rest."

With those words, she tucks the girl into bed and rests her hand on the covers.

'_What else could this child have gone though to make her so suspicious? Kaito, tired or not, we are gonna have a long talk when you get back. '_

* * *

"_I suppose we could ask Kudo-kun about it in the morning and see what he has to say in this matter."_

Heiji couldn't help it, those words had caused him to reach forward and grab Conan's shoulder. He realizes what he did and pulls away, hoping that the Brit, staring out the window, hadn't noticed. Saguru turns slowly and Heiji leans away from Conan.

"Well, if ya see him before me you're welcome to. Not that he would know, seein' as how he hasn't been seen 'round for awhile."

"No, I am quite certain that Kudo has been present for longer then you claim and he was, in fact, here when you gave Marie that pin, just as he was at the river."

"Wha…you're insane. Kudo wasn't there…I didn't see 'im anywhere."

Heiji crosses his arms and looks everywhere but at the two people in the room, unable to meet Saguru's eye and unwilling to glance at Conan.

"You are unable to deny that you called out his name at the river. I'll grant that I was…distracted at the time but I know what I heard."

"Ya don' know what you're talkin' about…I said…kuso, not Kudo. Why would I, it was Conan-kun there. Ya saw for yourself that he was alone."

Saguru steps up to the bed and the movement cause Heiji to turn his gaze and fix it on the blond detective. Saguru brings his right arm up and points to the child in the bed between the two of them.

"Precisely, you were calling out to Kudo _and _Conan…because they are one and the same."

Just as Heiji jumps to his feet, the door opens, causing both teens to go silent and turn their attention to the newcomer. The teen smiles and walks forward as the door shuts behind him.

"Hi Hattori. Takagi-keiji said you'd been here with Conan-kun, thank you for watching over him in my absence," the teen leans over the bed, bringing his head right beside Heiji, as though to check on the sleeping child, and continues in a lower voice, "If you want to keep Tantei-kun's secret, I'd advise you to play along."

Heiji turns his head and meets a grin the he had never seen on Shinichi's face before. _'Creepy. Kudo told me Kid could fake being him, but I didn't expect it ta be this level. If not for the fact that I _know_ Kudo's on the bed…damn. Do I call him on it or let him cover for Kudo…'_

"I didn't expect you to be here. Hakuba Saguru, correct? I'm Kudo Shinichi."

Heiji finally looks up to see Saguru staring at the other teen, disbelief coupled with embarrassment written all over his face. Finally, Saguru raises his hand from where it had been pointing at Conan and takes the offered handshake.

"Well, Kudo Shinichi…it is a pleasure to finally meet the Detective of the East. I just…"

"Hadn't expected to actually see me?" The other teen finishes with a small smile. "I must admit, I have been scarce for awhile but a number of cases have come up and I have found myself traveling a lot. Not that I want those I'm investigating to know my location, so I ask that you refrain from revealing my presence here to anyone. I simply heard about Conan-kun and felt that I had to check up on him. Seeing as how Hattori has already done so, and, by the looks of it, you have joined in as well, I believe I can return to my current case."

Saguru looks over at Heiji, who had yet to say anything and seems to be having an inner battle with himself. He returns his gaze to the teen whose hand he is still holding, marveling in the resemblance to his classmate. Maintaining a light but firm grip on the teen's hand, Saguru turns his head and closes his eyes briefly before looking up and locking eyes with the other teen.

"One thing before you go…how did you know my name?"

Heiji looks back and forth between Saguru and his 'apparent' Eastern counterpart. With a mental string of expletives, he opens his mouth only to hear a chuckle from the teen beside him.

"Conan-kun told me all about you from the Sunset Mansion case. I think it was the fact your hawk was named 'Watson' that made him so eager to discuss that case."

Heiji runs that statement through his head. _'Sunset Mansion…I remember. I had to study so I couldn't go. Kudo never said much about that particular case but he mentioned at the Koushien that that was when he met Hakuba…I just hope this works. Kudo finds out I let this guy impersonate him again, he'll kill me. Of course, if I let someone else find out 'bout him because of my slip up, he'll kill me anyway...WHAT?'_

Heiji is jerked out of his thoughts once again, this time by the British detective's laugh.

"Really…that case also happened to be the one where Kaito Kid showed up, and he had been posing as Mouri Kogoro. Did Conan-kun mention that?"

Saguru tightens his grip on the hand in his, pulling the teen forward, but unsuccessful at causing the teen to lose his balance…at first. Suddenly, he begins to fall and Heiji reacts on instinct. He grabs at the back of the blue jacket and holds tightly to the material, mentally prepping a long list of choice words for them while keeping the Kudo look-alike from landing on the real one.

Saguru gets a surprised look on his face and releases the other teen's hand only to reach forward again and push the teen upright. Heiji looks across the bed at Saguru and, when he catches the Brit's eye, he motions to the corner of the room away from the bed. Saguru steps over and turns to face the Osakan only to find himself being grabbed by the lapels of his jacket and propelled backwards against the wall.

"What were you thinking?" Heiji breathes through clenched teeth. "Ya realize that was way more idiotic than anything I pulled at the Koushien. Not ta mention, Conan-kun has been through more than enough over the last 24 hours, he doesn't need some idiot pullin' people more than twice his weight on top of him. You accused me of not thinking things through when I busted in the door and again after the window…but did you even consider what would happen when you pulled him off balance?"

Heiji pins Saguru to the wall with both his hands and his gaze. Saguru looks over Heiji's shoulder at where the remaining teen had remained beside Conan's bed, seating himself on the side of it much like Heiji had been doing earlier.

'_I was so certain it was Kuroba-kun. He looks just like him except for the hair and mannerism…both which I know he is capable of alternating with little difficulty. I thought for sure he would maintain his balance…I've only ever seen them lack that on ice. '_

"Hattori-kun, are you aware that Kaitou Kid had been involved in the search earlier? I am certain it was he I spoke to on the phone that suggested we check the river and that he was the one to phone ahead to Ran-san that we were bringing the boy here. My reasoning also suggests that Kid impersonated me while we were gone. How can we be sure that _he_," Saguru nods over Heiji's shoulder, "is not merely Kaitou Kid in disguise?"

Heiji releases his hold on Saguru's jacket but remains in front of him.

"Even if that were the case, ya might have let me in on those suspicions, or did ya forget that you went an' answered my phone for me that first time. Plus, if ya thought he was Kid, say something, don't try to pull 'im on top 'a Conan-kun ta test that theory…_ahou._" Heiji brings a fist up in front of Saguru.

"Hattori," Heiji feels a hand come to rest on his clenched fist, "I heard his reasoning and in all honesty, I'm thankful he thought to check for himself before trusting me. However, I believe we should keep it down…better to not wake Conan-kun yet, he's still exhausted."

Heiji drops his hands to his side and turns his back on Saguru, coming face to face with an exact copy of his friend…except that the teen in front of him was just that, a teen. Heiji narrows his eyes but all he gets in return is a small smile and a nod toward the bed. Heiji's shoulders and anger follow his hands as he once more sees Conan on the bed and the list of what was found in him by the doctors runs through his head. Heiji knows how close he came to losing him and if cooperating with a thief and the biggest pain-of-a-detective is what it takes to both let Conan recover and keep his secret…he'd do it.

"Fine, you're right. I suppose I could leave it here…it was thanks ta him I got Conan-kun back here so fast." Heiji turns back to the British teen who is still against the wall, having no way to move away with the Osakan and now the other teen directly in front of him.

"Don't bother Hattori-kun. I was also in the wrong. Perhaps your hot-blooded tactics have rubbed off on me. I apologize to you as well, Kudo-kun. The attempt was not worth the risk of what could have happened."

Receiving a nod from both teens, albeit a more resigned version from the darker of the two, Saguru motions past them to their vacated seats.

"Shall we sit? I had promised to tell Hattori-kun more about Marie…Rivers. She's the one who…"

'_I've never seen Hakuba-kun struggle like this. I guess this is even tougher on him than I thought it was. Maybe…as much as_ I'd _love to tease him about it, 'Kudo' would no doubt be supportive. Well, here goes.'_

"She's the one that got Conan-kun out of the way of the car and also the one that went missing with him. I overheard that you seemed to know her and had actually come to the hospital to identify her, likely due to the televised request from the police." At Saguru's nod, he continues, "Your knowledge of her past might prove useful in determining if the culprits behind this were targeting her instead of Conan-kun."

The teen motions for the British and Osakan teen to follow him to the seats and Heiji moves quickly to place himself next to Conan. Saguru finds this odd, as Shinichi is Conan's relative, but figures Heiji had been around more recently and might have taken that roll upon himself. Saguru sits in the seat he had vacated earlier at the foot of the bed while the remaining teen simply leans against the bedside table.

"I'm not sure where to start. I already told Hattori-kun about The Silencer case and both he and Conan-kun heard about the accident in London that explained her neglecting to call out a warning. I suppose I can simply answer what questions you have about her."

Heiji looks from Conan to the teen standing next to them before turning to Saguru.

"Ya want a question? I got one. Why did you seem to leave so much out of the story the first time? Ya said ya worked with her as detectives for a summer and yet, besides the fact you think she's a good detective and she once watched a kid die from a hit an' run, we don' know anything about her. Fill in the blanks and tell us about her."

Saguru sighs and launches into his story.

"The reason I refrained from saying much about her is simply because she is a…contradiction. The entire summer I spent with her and, while I stand by my statement that she is worthy of being called a detective, as a person she is…perplexing. She was as comfortable in a gown at a dance or upscale restaurant as she was in shorts and a t-shirt, screaming at some American stock car races, which she made certain to watch every weekend. She'd be a wallflower most of the time at the events we would go to but she would just as easily turn around and start dancing to a song from the 50s or 60s or even line dancing to an American country-western song, not caring if we were in the middle of a crowd of people neither of us knew. Polite and proper, often with a smile of one kind or another, but certain things would get to her and her eyes would flash like blue flames just before she moved. Pity on whoever caused her to get angry because, by her appearance, no one would figure her to have just received her Shodan prior to coming to England. She laid out many of the criminals…one tried to use a child of about six as a hostage but she got close enough to him and while I believe he thought she was providing him with a second hostage, he was down and the child was in her arms before he knew it.

Saguru watches as the Osakan teen places a hand on his stomach when the other teen steps up beside him and puts his hand over Heiji's. Heiji jerks but fights to keep from shoving him away, they were supposed to be friends. Heiji looks at Conan, visibly enough that he knows Saguru wouldn't have missed it.

"Is your stomach sore?" the British detective inquires.

Knowing that Saguru would find out one way or another, Heiji goes with the truth.

"If you must know, I was on the receivin' end of one of her kicks, OK? She thought I was kidnappin' Conan-kun when I snuck up behind him."

Saguru suppresses a laugh at that.

'_I've been in class with this guy for how long and he has never snickered…granted most of my pranks were aimed at him but even so…'_

"How long did it take for you to get up and breathe again?"

"Ha! Contrary to your criminal, I remained upright. I'm not a skilled kendo fighter for nothin' ya know."

Saguru stares at Heiji for a moment before he smiles in the same way he had earlier.

"What were her injuries…besides the amnesia?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. I never asked…and she didn' seem injured when she grabbed Conan-kun and made a run for it."

"That may be, but knowing Marie, I would put it past her to put others ahead of herself, even right after telling someone else off for doing the same thing for her. I told you she was a contradiction."

"Well, it's getting late and as I'm sure you two are going to remain here for the remainder of the night, I have a client waiting for me. Hattori, thank you again for keeping an eye on Conan-kun while I've been away. Hakuba-kun, a pleasure finally meeting you and thank you as well for helping Hattori get Conan-kun back here safely. Also, don't lose hope. He came out of the river alive, no reason to believe that she didn't either…and maybe someday you can tell her, since I don't think you have yet."

Saguru and Hattori watch as the teen leaves with nothing more than a half smile and a quick wave at the door and the sound of him saying good-bye to either Sato or Takagi. Still seething at the guy for impersonating Shinichi, and at himself for going along with it, Heiji looks quickly at his friend before turning to Saguru, whose gaze hasn't moved from the now closed door.

"Hey, Hakuba. Do me a favor and don' tell Conan-kun that Kudo stopped by. He'll be pretty upset he missed him."

"Wha…very well. I don't like it but I will not tell him."

"Good. By the way, what did he mean by 'someday you can tell her, since I don't think you have yet'?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow. How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' to make up for this long wait? I never intended it to take this long but...boys will be boys and they decided to do their own thing...Kid completely threw me when he went into the hospital. Basically, I lost control early in the chapter. I hope it came out OK and ,while some parts are meant to be confusing, I know for a fact that my betas, WildAwesomeGirl and LostInTheDreams (yeah...it took two, and a HUGE thank you to both of them, each found things and helped me a lot...even to drawing a picture for one of the scenes in this chapter [link in my profile, thanks again for that LostInTheDreams...you sneak], made no or positive comments on them.**

**Also, thank you again for all the birthday wishes in the reviews for 12, I did have a great birthday. And to the one reviewer I couldn't reply to, Jazzmonkey, I know it took a long time, but I hope this update satisfies you for a bit (and why wouldn't I blush?). I noticed that, while I seem to have world wide readership...I still have few reviewers. As grateful as I am for each of them, I would love to know what more of you think about this. If it's language...just type a review...I can translate them. So please, if you review, I'll read it and reply...ask anyone. :)**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


	14. Heading Home

Chapter 14

"I don't know where your head was at. Trusting one detective maybe, but walking into a room with three…and one of them being Hakuba-kun. Kaito you are just going to-"

Kaito's sheepish grin turns into a slightly bigger one as he sweeps forward and wraps his arms around his mother for a brief hug, cutting her off. He steps back, and offers a dark pink rose.

"I need to make sure that you to know how grateful I am to you…and dad…for everything. Just trust me to know what to do. Hakuba-kun might have been suspicious but I'm certain that neither of the other two will let on that I wasn't who I said I was."

Chikage's expression goes back and forth between exasperation and surrender. When she takes the rose, he takes her hand and places a kiss on the back of it. As she watches, the head comes up and the monocle flashes, turning the moment into one from years ago, seeing another white-clothed male kneel before her after a close call. He too had asked for her trust, only the rose at that time had been a yellow one…for an apology.

"You Kuroba men love to have flowers do your talking. Perhaps a flower garden would leave you without any need for words. Just leave a bouquet somewhere that says what you want to and leave it at that."

With a smile, her son tips his head to the side.

"I'm not sure how Aoko would react to that. Is she fluent enough to understand them?"

* * *

"Takagi-kun…what are you thinking about?"

"Ah…ah…Sato-san."

Sato observes her partner. He had appeared to be deep in thought since he hadn't notice her approach at all. Now, his fidgeting clearly says he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Well?"

"Ah…you see…I was just…thinking about Conan-kun…how he sometimes acts so much older at times before suddenly acting his age…or…at least closer to it." Takagi sighs, "Also…this is a bit funny…earlier…I heard Hakuba-kun claim that Conan-kun was actually Kudo-kun. I…I sorta considered it for a moment…until Kudo-kun approached to visit Conan-kun…he just left…didn't you pass him?"

"No," Sato says, shaking her head. "I didn't see Kudo-kun."

Sato looked at her partner and then toward the door. She'd heard similar theories before but knew better. It was impossible: a teenager with the appearance of a child.

* * *

**"****Well, well, well. So this is where you live. A detective agency for the detective brat. Cute."**

Carlene dips the sunglasses a bit as she looks up the stairs before entering the diner. The morning rush is almost gone so she slips to the back and, when the waitress comes over, she smiles at her.

"Coffee and…can you tell me if the detective upstairs is any good?"

She finishes with the air of someone that is a little embarrassed. The woman smiles back and nods.

"Mouri-san is wonderful. He and the kids are down here often enough and Conan-kun is learning a lot from him. He and his little friends have solved a few cases on their own too. Anything you need, ask Mouri-san or, if it's a lost item or something, you could even ask Conan-kun."

Carlene balances her excitement to pleased interest and asks the woman if she can hear more. While she's getting the coffee, Carlene slips out her phone and adds that tidbit of info to her memo pad.

_'____If I can get you alone then forget waiting, I'll take the first chance I get…besides, most accidents happen at or near the home. Not right to fight statistics.'_

She looks back up and takes the coffee as the woman sits across from her and offers examples and stories she'd heard, including her personal experiences. The way she describes it, the kid sounded almost as good as Mouri Kogoro.

"So, they really caught the ring all by themselves? Those kids are very impressive. My problem isn't too big; maybe I should just ask Conan-kun to take care of it instead of bothering the Meitantei."

Carlene smiles to herself when the woman supports her and even offers to pass the word straight to him.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No, but I'm sure you don't need to worry, Mouri-san and Ran-chan were here; they stopped by with a friend of Ran-chan's to pick up breakfast not 10 minutes before you arrived. I'm sure they'll be back with Conan-kun since Ran-chan was asking if they'd bring him home today. You can wait or leave a number."

Carlene smiles at her and shakes her head while standing to put some money on the table.

"Just tell him I'll stop by later. It's not so much of an emergency: just tracking down someone I haven't seen in a couple years."

After walking out, Carlene glances back though the glass to see the woman cleaning the table. She goes to the stairs and up, passing the first door to come to the top landing. The lock was easy.

_'____No deadbolt, really? A detective should know better.'_

Once done, Carlene slips in, checking the rooms off the main one. The first one had to be the teenage girl's from the stuff in it, as well as a futon on the floor. The next one was more promising. Plainer but the bed roll off to the side and the mix of clothing sizes told her enough.

_'____Well, well, well. So the boy bunks here…'_

She peaked out the window and wondered if there was a way to get to it from outside…maybe the roof.

* * *

"**NO!"**

Kaito jerks awake, cursing falling asleep and wondering what woke him at first until he sees the girl sitting up and panting.

"He's fine. Last night he was talking to Hattori-kun for a bit before falling asleep."

He sees her relax and reaches out to touch her forehead, stopping when she tenses.

"Just checking to make sure you don't have a temp. Mom said you were fine but I'm still worried and just want to make sure."

The girl's eyes stay on him and he feels like he's being examined…___'These detectives, especially the shorter ones, can really creep me out when they do that. It's not normal at their age.'_

"Good. So…what do we call you?"

The girl's look says something changed and he raises his hands, still smiling but thinking he may have to change that. He shrugs and motions at her.

"It's not like I can just call you 'girl'-"

"And you know I don't know my real name since you'd have asked for that instead. You know a lot more than you've admitted."

_'____Kuso.'_

Kaito can't believe he did that. He'd have to keep in mind that she is like Tantei-kun but before he can cover, she continues.

"I suppose it would be safer that they don't know I'm alive. They can't use me or Conan-kun anymore, but whoever they were after is still in danger and they never said who."

Kaito grins wider. The choices he had were many but his mom had said he couldn't keep a detective and he agreed. The girl was still good and if she got her memory back while spending time with him, then teamed up with Saguru again, he'd be busted…again.

"Maybe Conan-kun can help. Kids are good at coming up with nicknames."

"Conan-kun…Conan. Hm."

Kaito raises an eyebrow and shakes his head with a smile.

"Not only is that taken, but you're a girl so you can't use that."

She rolled her eyes at him. Was that a habit among them? Aoko and the detectives seemed to love doing that.

"I know that, but he was likely named for Sir Arthur ___Conan_Doyle."

"Yeah, those won't work either."

"I know that too, but I'm thinking of another mystery writer, a ___female_mystery writer, like Agatha Christie."

Kaito looks at her, wondering if that was how Tantei-kun had done it. The kid was almost as much a Holmes nut as Saguru so it was possible. A 'C' name would work too and he could force him to pass her off as…yep.

"Christie works."

"For a first name. If anyone asks I'd need-"

"Nope. You're fine. I got that sorted and a way for you to stay close to Conan-kun and find whoever you said is also being threatened. Here."

In a flash of pink smoke, he changes her clothes to a white shirt and the pair of glasses he'd swiped from the hospital room the first time. He grins as she sits there with a look of shock on her face. She reaches up for the glasses and looks at him.

"You want to check on Conan-kun, so, be part of his family. You can pass for a cousin and for all anyone needs to know, you're Edogawa Christie. Think of it as an... undercover protection detail."

Kaito winks and reaches out to pick her up when she shakes her head.

"I can't see with these. It's like when I wasn't wearing them last time."

Kaito considers that and takes them off.

"I guess false lenses are better than none."

He turns from her and then back and puts them on her again. This time, the polished lenses are now simple glass. After Scorpion's shot, he'd kept extra lenses, as close to Tantei-kun's as he could, at each of his hideaways. Who knew he'd be using them to make fake glasses for a mini detective? He picks her up despite the looks and protests and heads out, reminding her that she wants to check on Conan-kun. Low but it quiets her…that, or the sleeping gas.

* * *

"Conan-kun, you're awake. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Hi, Ran-neechan."

"He really missed ya."

Conan inwardly cringes as Ran reaches down and wraps him in a hug.

'_Hattori, I swear, I will get you back.'_

He looks at Heiji over her shoulder but can't even give him a look or mouth a threat with Saguru standing right there…maybe. As soon as Ran releases him, he points to Heiji.

"Heiji-niichan is awake too and missed Kazuha-neechan; does that mean he gets a hug as well?"

Heiji's expression is worth it but anything further stops when the door opens and Kogoro walks in with the doctor, who smiles at them.

"You're OK to leave. Just take it easy for the rest of the day. No driving or heavy lifting."

The doctor's joke gets a few laughs and Conan makes sure to add his, especially with Saguru there. The doctor nods to Kogoro and leaves but the door doesn't shut before Inspector Megure enters and looks toward Saguru. As soon as the blond meets the inspector's eye, the man shakes his head. Conan knows why Saguru is the one the head shake is intended for.

"You haven't found her yet."

Conan feels Ran put her hand on his shoulder. He looks over at Saguru and reads his body language. The girl had saved his life twice now but Saguru seems to be the one that is taking it the hardest. Conan figures he can put the 'little kid' act to work again.

"Don't worry, Hakuba-niisan, I'm sure they'll find her."

Saguru looks over at him and Conan winces internally. He had not meant to give away that he noticed Saguru's reaction when it was so small. Saguru's eyeing him again but Ran gives him a hug and encourages him.

"Of course, Conan-kun. It's just taking a little longer."

Conan can tell it is more for his benifit but he lets her, feeling sure that the girl had died in the water last night and even if she is found, it will not be alive. Outwardly, he smiles and nods, following Ran as they leave the room to head back to the agency. Inwardly, he is trying to figure out who was behind this and how to catch them. They had involved him and now, they would find out that that was a mistake.

* * *

"You. Are. Insane. Do you know that?"

Kaito grins at the girl and holds her tighter as he jumps, waiting a beat before activating the glider. This is the only real idea that works to make sure she won't try to identify him later. After all, Kaitou Kid could be anybody and, as quick as she was, knowing him as Kid was safer than a random person whose description was way too close to Kudo Shinichi. Tantei-kun would start putting the pieces together too and that meant the others would get the hints.

"I've heard that more than once. I live for it."

He hold her close and heads to the hospital. When he figures he can catch them at the agency he turns sharply, the girl gripping his arm and gasping.

"Relax. I'm just going to set you up so you can keep an eye on Conan-kun and not be suspicious. It's what you want, right?"

The girl seems to relax a bit in his hold and looks away at the area below. Flying was something no one could really ignore, even at night. He heads over, coming down on the roof of the building across the street. A snap of his fingers and a small bit of smoke left him standing over the young girl dressed as Kudo once more. He smiles and takes her hand.

"Time for you to meet your cousin. He'll listen to me, so let me do the talking."

* * *

**"**_******Well, well, well…who are you?"**_

Carlene eyes the teenage boy and the little girl that walk up to the agency. The files had nothing on them but if they were coming here, they may be connected to one of them. The girl esecially since she appears to be about the same age at the boy. The teen was leading when a cab pulls up. She watches as a teenage girl she recognizes from the hospital climbs out and freezes, looking at the two on the sidewalk. She can't make out what the girl says as starts toward the teen but as soon as the boy she was waiting for gets out, the little girl cries out louder, pulls away from the male teen and runs over.

* * *

"Conan-kun! You're OK. I was so worried. I heard that-"

Conan stares as the girl runs from that doppelganging jerk and straight at him, actually grabbing him in a hug. He has no idea who she was but looks up to see Ran had turned to look at them, giving Kid the chance to grin at him. What had that smug bastard done and how did he get this girl to go along with it? Kid, wearing his face, scratches the back of his head.

"Gomen. Christie-chan was coming to visit you and heard about the second kidnapping. She refused to go anywhere but here to wait for you. I hope you don't mind but I really can't stay, I just had to bring her here, and, see you, Ran."

Conan sees Ran blush when Kid puts his hand on her shoulder. He really wished this girl wasn't looking him over like some nurse and let him at the guy.

"Shinichi, do you have to leave?"

"Yeah. I need to get on to that case. If you could, do you mind asking Agasa to watch after her, her mother's sick and with Conan-kun's parents out of touch, she couldn't stay with them. I thought it was better if she's at least able to hang out with someone she knows."

Ran turns just as the girl finally lets go of him and smiles at the two of them. Ran steps over and kneels down in front of them.

"I can see that. So, your name's Christie. I'm Ran-"

"I know. I mean, I heard him call you that so…I know."

Conan looks sideways at the girl. She was nervous now and looked as though she was trying not to look at Kid.

"OK. Christie-chan, you do whatever Ran says. I know you'll behave for her as well as your cousin. See you later."

Kid smiles, turns and leaves before Ran can stand up and stop him but Conan feels worse when she calls after him. He was so going to get Kid for doing this to Ran. She had it hard enough as it was without him running from her again.

"What's this? He's dumping another kid on us? No way. We're not an orphanage; she's going to the professor's."

"Tousan!"

Ran settles her hands on the girl's shoulders when she flinched and bit her lip.

"It's way too late to go over there; they're likely asleep by now. You and Conan-kun both get to bed now. She can stay in my room tonight. We can sort this all out tomorrow." Ran looks at the girl and smiles. "He's just grouchy because he's up so late, don't take it personally. Come on. I can make you up a bed on the floor in my room. Do you have a suitcase?"

"Um…no, it…it got lost."

"Well, we'll take care of that tomorrow too."

Ran takes her hand and grabs Conan-kun's too. Her dad heads up ahead of them and opens the door, sulking, and goes straight to the bedroom, shutting the door. If they were going to have another kid here tonight, Ran was going to deal with them, not him.

* * *

"Here, you can sleep right here tonight."

Ran unrolls Conan-kun's sleeping bag over her own folded comforter. She thought it was really cute how the little girl had kept glancing at Conan-kun even if she had suddenly become very shy around both of them. It was as if she thought she had gone too far hugging him and was trying to keep her distance. She moves the girl closer, passing the girl one of her nightgowns, even though it would be large on her and shoo's Conan-kun out. He had been staring at her with a strange look and she shuts the door before looking down at him.

"I guess it's been awhile but the fact that you're acting like you don't know her at all is making her feel bad. She was obviously worried about you, the least you can do is talk to her and let her know you're OK yourself."

"No, it's not that. I-"

Ran sighs sadly and puts her arms around him.

"I get it. You're still thinking about that other girl. Megure-keibu said they'd keep looking and I'm sure they'll find her too."

Ran had to do her best to give him hope and keep his spirits up. She hoped too that, by some miracle, the mystery girl had survived the river and been found like Conan-kun had.

"Ha-hai, Ran-neechan."

* * *

A/N: OK, I am sooooooo sorry about the long hiatus. The collab between LostInTheDreams and I has just... expanded so much and I have had zero time between work, sleep and the collab. I hope there are still readers out there that are interested in this and I promise, really promise, the next chapter will not take anywhere near this long. Gomen but big thanks to my beta and the recent reviewers for reminding me that you were still waiting. Take care.

~Mysteryfan17~


End file.
